Tenten's Hero
by Senryu52809
Summary: TenTen is a Prisoner for half a year to a mysterious master. Her only companion is a little bird. Can this bird save TenTen? adventure...some angst. Presented by Senryu52809 and Shiiryu.
1. TenTens Prison

FanFic. Naruto

Senryu52809 presents:

TenTen's Hero

Senryu: Hello

Shiirya: Ohayou Gozaimasu!

Senryu:-twitch-Why are you here you fox?!

Shiirya: I'm your Muse!

Senryu: O…K…

Shiirya: Ok…This is a NejixTenTen fanfic. Angst/some adventure…with some humor in later chapters…I think…maybe…

Senryu: Wahhhhhh! Kiba and Shikamaru aren't in this Fic!!!sniff But

Neji –Kun is!!!!

Shiirya: You love sick fool…

Senryu: Damare! Baka no Kitsune! -sniff- There's nothing wrong with liking Kiba-kun…

Shiirya: -snicker-

Senryu: IF YOU DON'T SHUTTUP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER YOU WILL BE ONE VERY HOMELESS, HUNGRY FOX, GOT IT????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shiirya:-sweatdrops- H-Hai…Senryu does not own Naruto. –sniff- She does however own me…

Senryu: -maniacal laughter- that's right!!

Shiirya: Life is so cruel…

Senryu: On with the story!!!

Shiirya: Yatta!!! I hope you enjoy!!

Senryu: Hai, Hai!!!

TenTen stared at the bars. These steel bars were the only thing keeping her inside her prison. On the other side of the bars of her small window was a 30ft. drop into an icy cold ocean that seemed to stretch to the ends of the earth.

This barred window was her only glimpse to the outside world.

Her hair now reached close to her waist. She's been in this prison for half a year now. She'd always dreamed that Neji-kun would save her.

But that never happened…

So she was going to save herself (did that make sense?). Tonight was the night. Putting all consequences aside, she would brake free of this damned prison.

He would pay for kidnapping her…and she'd be free…

Whether it was through escape or death…

Tonight the plan would go into action…

Tenten walked over to her small window. She closed her eyes, took a short breath, and let out a small, soft whistle. Then…she waited.

Out of a low hanging cloud flew a bird. It was a small sparrow. The sparrow flew straight toward Tenten. Knowing her well, the sparrow flew into Tenten's outstretched hand and consumed the piece of bread being offered. Tenten had met this bird the second month here.

She had named him Shinji.

The bird was great company, but was much too small to carry notes of distress back to Konoha. So Tenten kept Shinji as her new companion. He was free to come and go as he pleased.

'Unlike I am' she thought…

Tenten sighed. "I wish I could just spread my wings and fly out of this stone prison like you can…Shinji…"

But she knew such things will never happen.

Shinji looked up at her. TenTen smiled at the sparrow. It was true that Shinji was just an abnormally small sparrow, but there were times when he was as smart as any human. It was almost like he always knew what was going on.

Like he could feel her distress…

Tenten gave Shinji a final goodbye and let him go. He flew out of her hand and on to the window sill. He turn slowly and looked at Tenten with sorrowful eyes.

'There was that feeling again' thought Tenten 'like… he knew this was goodbye…'

A single tear rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"Don't worry Shinji, I-…I'll be fine…" Then she let tears flow down her face, not bothering to wipe them off.

Shinji paused for a few seconds, then slowly hopped off the window sill and flew toward a darkening horizon. Tenten watched him go, still crying. She sniffed a little…

'It's getting late' she thought.

Shinji was now no more than a dot amongst black, ominous clouds. Tenten left her window and walked to the driest corner of her cell.

'I'll miss you Shinji'

With that, she laid down on a thin piece of hay. It took a half an hour for her to fall into a light sleep fraught with death, blood, Shinji, Neji, and him…, her 'master'.

He would pay…

Shiirya:-sniff- poor Tenten…

Senryu: What? Was it that sad? It was only the first chapter?

Shiirya: You will never feel the pain of having to call someone…master…

Senryu: HA HA HA!! I guess not…

Shiirya: Well at least Tenten will escape…

Senryu: …

Shiirya: She WILL escape right…?

Senryu: That's for me and only me to know!

Shiirya: You heartless human…

Senryu: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME???!!! strangles Shiirya

Shiirya: S-sor-ry mas…mas-ter… -gasp-

Senryu: jeez...

Shiirya: Please review!!

Senryu: Hai! This is my first story so please don't flame me!!!

Shiirya: The next chapter will talk about Neji in Konoha and will be up soon!

Senryu: Don't give away my story!!! This story is only a couple of chapters long by the way…

Shiirya: You lazy bum…

Senryu: N-N-Nani??!! -death glare- …-takes out Kunai-

Shiirya:-sweat drops- Um… I gotta go… Sayonara…

Senryu: Tee he! Thanks a lot for reading!!! Arigatou gozaimasu! Ja-ne!!

-Chases Shiirya with kunai-


	2. Go Shinji!

TenTen's Hero

Chapter 2: Go Shinji!

Senryu52809

Naruto Fanfic.

(I'm not good at Spanish so if something is wrong please tell me! Gracias!)

Senryu: Hola ellos ustedes!

Shiirya: K-konnichiwa…

Senryu: Aww… Daijoubu?

Shiirya: You know very well what the damn issue is…

Senryu: No hablas espanol?

Shiirya: Hai…

Senryu: Kawaiisou…

Shiirya: Who you callin' Pitiful!

Senryu: Yatta! I can now mock you in three different languages!

Shiirya: Japanese…Spanish…what's the third one?

Senryu: ingles idioto!

Shiirya???Translation please?

Senryu: Just let me do the disclaimer, si?

Shiirya: Chotto… I want to do it!

Senryu: Too late! Ahem… I do not own Naruto… If I did… Sasuke-baka would pay dearly…Kisama!…

Shiirya: Please don't mind her… She has an undying hate for the Uchihas…

Senryu: HE WILL BURN IN THE DEEPEST DARKEST PITTS OF ALL HELL WITH HIS BROTHER!

(Kage and Shadeon pops in)

Kage: Hi, Senryu! I'm here to stop you from continuing at moment!

Shiirya: -twitches- Who are you?

Kage: I'm the mistress of shadow magic you pitiful fox

Shadeon: For once I'm not the one being called pitiful!

Shiirya: -snicker-

Kage: - Throws orb at Shiirya- silence you fox!

Shiirya:… … …! (What…hey...my voice!)

Kage: Ha! That's my silence orb! You won't be speaking for a while. Bye!

Senryu: o-okay…? Here's the third chapter of my story: Go Shinji!

Shinji Flew on…

He had been flying for two days straight now. The sparrow was determined to reach the fire country. It was a fiery ambition that surpassed even Rock lee's spirit…

He had to help TenTen.

But he barely had enough energy to fly another yard… The sparrow struggled to stay awake. He saw a thin piece of green laying across the horizon.

'So close…' he thought…

Yet so far away. Shinji was able to force one more flap of his wings…

Then he collapsed, falling head first into the pacific. With a small splash, Shinji disappeared from the sky…

"Wake up.."

Shinji cracked open his eyes, and shut them instantly, not being able to withstand the blinding light. Without opening his eyes again, he tried to determine where he was… His feathers were wet…but, he was no longer in the ocean…or in the sky. He was laying on something soft… Shinji felt a warm Zephyr hit him…

' I'm obviously not dead' he sighed…

" Are you…okay?"

The mini sparrow opened his eyes… adjusting to the light of the sun. Above him stood a great white bird…

And a long sharp beak…

He froze…This was…very…bad.

" Um… where did you come from?..."

Shinji sat up…This bird looked friendly…"Um…I'm not entirely sure…where am I…?"

" The west coast of the Wind country…"

Shinji stopped and looked at the bird.

The bird looked back.

" I'm sorry… my name is Yuka…"

Shinji thought it over… Yuka was a seagull, and this was the Wind country.

And he was running out of time…

Shinji looked at Yuka. " I'm Shinji. Do you know where the Fire country is!"

Yuka was taken a back… " Um…y-yea… its east of here…"

" Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Shinji tested his wings and flew off, leaving a confused Yuka behind him.

It was thirty minutes later when Shinji reached his first village. It was Sandy.

So he inferred that this was Suna… The Sand village.

Shinji looked up at the tall buildings in awe…

He also didn't look where he was going…

And of course he ran into somebody…

None other than Gaara of the Sand…

Gaara gave the frightened sparrow a death glare.

"What are you doing here…?"

Gaara knew that sparrows weren't native to the sand village…

And Shinji knew he was in trouble…

'Red hair…' thought Shinji ' no eyebrows…a gourd on his back…

This must be Gaara…

TenTen had told Shinji about Gaara from the chunin exams…

She told him that if Gaara ever started using hands sings…run….

Gaara made one hand sign…

Shinji froze…

Two hand signs…

…

Three…

Shinji flew out of there as quick as his little wings would take him…

Fourth hand sign finished…

A bag of bird food appeared in Gaara's pale hands… he stood there…confused.

"What was that all about…?"

Another thirty minutes passed before Shinji collapsed again…

In the distances he saw something blurry moving…

He also heard voices…

" Aww…look at the poor bird…"

""It's just a bird Sakura-Chan…"

" Your so mean Naruto…lets bring him back to Konoha…"

Shiirya: Yatta! I can talk again!

Senryu: Poor Shinji pushes himself to hard…

Shiirya: -sniff- He's a true hero…

Senryu: Hai! Cliffhangers are so friggen' awesome!

Shiirya:-maniacal laughter-

Senryu: Anyways, thanks for reading…please review!

Shiirya: 'Till next time! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Senryu & Shiirya: Sayonara!


	3. Trouble in Konoha

TenTen's Hero

Chapter Three: Trouble in Konoha.

Senryu52809

Naruto FanFic

Senryu: Hi again!

Shiirya: Were sorry the disclaimers are so long… Gomen ne!

Senryu: Hai! The disclaimers will now be a little shorter!

Shiirya: We have guest today!

Flamedraseer7213: Yo!

Pom-pom: Konnichiwa!!

Kage: I'm back!

Shiirya: Damnit! Not Kage!

Kage:-takes out orb- Now you will pay for breaking free of my Silent orb!!!

–Points orb at Shiirya- La Niña a la jutsu!!!

Shiirya: Nooooooooooooo...!! …w-what happened?

Kage: You're a girl…

Shiirya: K-KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Flamedraseer7213: …? Ok…none of these lunatics own Naruto…including me…Now…Senryu proudly presents Tenten's hero chapter 3: Trouble in Konoha.

Senryu: I have some weird friend's…-sees an angry Shiirya chasing Kage wearing a little pink tutu…- Anyway…please review! Enjoy!

Shinji awoke slowly…he cringed…

'I'm sore all over…' he winced in pain…

He once again tried to infer where he was…

Shinji opened his eyes…

Looking up, there was a white ceiling. Shinji heard a door swing open.

Panicking, the sparrow shut his eyes and stopped moving.

"Naruto, stop yelling! This is a hospital!!"

"Jeez Sakura-chan… you didn't have to hit me…"

"The sparrow looks a lot better…"

Shinji felt himself being lifted from what he thought was a bed. He opened his eyes. The green eyes of Sakura Haruno stared back at him. Shinji remember what Tenten had said:

"_Sakura-chan was a medical ninja with big green eyes and a big forehead. She had Short pink hair…"_

This girl seemed to fit the description…So this was Sakura-chan…

Shinji looked at the other human.

"_loud, blond, thin eyes, doesn't stop talking…'_

"_Gets hit by Sakura-chan…"_

This must be Naruto-kun…

Shinji gave a sigh of relief…If this was Naruto and Sakura then this must be Konoha…

"Aww…how cute… he seems okay now…I guess he can go!"

"You sure he's okay? He looks weird to me…"

"Naruto…!"

Shinji struggled out of Sakura's hands and hopped to the bed. He jumped around, hoping it would cause them to realize he was trying to say something.

"What is he doing?"

"Aww…poor thing must be scared…"

"Maybe he has to go to the bathroom…?"

Shinji mentally smacked himself…

"Hoi! Sakura–chan!!"

Naruto and Sakura turned around to see Inuzaka Kiba standing at the doorway…

"Kiba…you're right on time for your flu shot"

Shinji turned to see a male human standing at the doorway.

He also saw a dog…

Shinji flew over to the corner of the bed that was closest to the dog to get his attention.

"Is this Konaha?!" asked Shinji

Akamaru stared at the bird…"Depends…What is your business with Konoha?"

Words spilled out of Shinji's beak so fast that Akamaru barely understood what he said…

"I came here to help the girl...I collapsed and Yuka… then the hand sings… and TenTen she…

"Stop!" Akamaru was confused… "How do you know about TenTen…- Did you find a way to break the genjutsu…?…Is she alive!?"

Shinji calmed down…

"TenTen she's in trouble! …And her masters…wait a second…what genjutsu…?"

"You know where TenTen is?"

"-but…?"

Akamaru sighed "Stop…yes or no…do you know where TenTen is…?"

"Y-yes but…"

"Is she alive?"

"Y-yes…"

Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto stared in awe at this…truly…strange… sight…

"Akamaru: Bark…BARK BARK!!!!

Shinji: twee? Twee wee se weet twee?

Naruto was almost speechless… "What the hell…?"

Kiba: A-Akamaru…?

"What is your name sparrow?"

"Umm… it's Shinji…"

"Shinji… I don't have enough information to explain the situation to you… but I know some one who does…so listen carefully, alright?"

Shinji was confused out of his mind. Nevertheless the sparrow listened, mentally noting every word that came into his head.

"Go to the Hyuuga residence at the west side of Konoha… Look for a boy named Neji…"

Shinji stopped him…

"Neji Hyuuga?!"

Akamaru smiled at the sparrow…

"Yes, him…did TenTen tell you about Neji?"

"Yes…"

"Good, this will make it much easier… When you find Neji there should be a dog with him. The dog's name is Mikomi. She has white fur the color of pure snow, a long fuzzy tail, pointy ears, and light blue eyes…You can't miss her…"

"Okay"

"Tell her Akamaru sent you…"

Shinji looked at the dog and his owner…So this was Kiba and Akamaru…

"Got it?"

"Oh…Y-yes thank you…"

"You must hurry…good luck…!"

Akamaru motioned Shinji to an open window at the far right corner of the room. With no more than flap of Shinji's wings, the sparrow was in the air again.

Kiba looked down at his dog…

"Daijoubu...Akamaru…?

Akamaru looked at Kiba as if nothing had happened…

It took Shinji a couple of minutes to find the Hyuuga mansion. It was colossal. According to TenTen, Neji lived at the center of the complex. Gaining entrance to what he inferred was Neji's room; Shinji flew into the room through an open window…

Shinji's infer was correct…this was Neji's room…

On the bed lay a sleeping Neji…

But there was no sign of the dog…

"What do you want sparrow?"

Shinji turned and almost had a heart attack. From about two inches away, Mikomi was staring right at Shinji.

"I-I-Was sent by…Akamaru…"

"Concerning…?"

"TenTen"

Mikomi's eyes grew large "How did you…but the genjutsu…"

Shinji stared at Neji: We have to get help…TenTen's in trouble!!!

Mikomi sighed…

"The Humans won't be able to help you there…"

"What do you mean…?"

"Nobody remembers who TenTen is…"

Senryu: Ohhh… another Cliffhanger…

Shiirya: (is a boy) Why doesn't anyone remember Tenten? What's with this genjutsu? What's the big secret?

Senryu: Kya… this was such a long chapter…my head hurts from writing so much…

Shiirya: please review! Till we see again! Jan ne!

Senryu: Buh Bye!!!!


	4. A Team is Formed

Fanfic Naruto

Senryu52809

Tenten's Hero

Chapter four: A Team is formed

Senryu: Wow… this story is going to be longer than I expected in to be…

Shiirya: Yep! –Cry- I'm proud of you…

Senryu: Yatta! Kiba-kun was in the last chapter!

Shiirya: You couldn't resist could you?

Flamdraseer7213: Baka!

Karen-sama: What about Shikamaru-kun?

Kage: -smirk- you forgot about him didn't you?

Senryu: No…I'd never forget about…wait…what are you guys doing here?

Flamedraseer7213: Um…That's a good question…

Karen-sama: Why are we here…guess we were just bored…

Shiirya: What the fuck is wrong with you people…

Kage: Temme! You little-…

Senryu: Damare!

Flamedraseer7213: I guess I'll do the disclaimer…

Senryu: I can do my own disclaimer, now GET OUT OF MY STORY!!!!!

Karen-Sama- but…

Senryu:-throws daggers- NOW!!!!!

Shiirya: um… Senryu-sama does not own Naruto…

Senryu: -throws more daggers- I SAID OUT!!!!!

Flamedraseer7213: Not a happy place…we're leaving…

Shiirya: um… here's the story…-dagger almost hits him- S-sayon-Sayonara…! (Trembles…)

Shinji looked at Mikomi. A whole minute passed…

"But…She was only gone half a year…There's no way they could forgot…"

Mikomi jumped off the window sill landing on carpeted floor. She made herself comfortable…

"It's not that they forgot…Human memory isn't that bad…They're under a genjutsu…"

"Genjutsu…?

Mikomi stared a Shinji…

"You're not from around here are you…?"

Shinji cringed…Was it that obvious…?

"N-no…"

"Well…it's sort of like an illusion. Usually it's easy to break out of, but this one is a special one. It's a memory genjutsu…"

Shinji was starting to understand…

"So the genjutsu created an illusion to make the humans forget about Tenten…"

Mikomi smiled…

"You're pretty smart… yes; the genjutsu causes the humans to think Tenten never existed in the first place…For some reason it only affects the humans…"

"So why don't they just break out of it?"

Mikomi sighed… "It's not that simple…Being animals, we don't have the necessary chakra levels to break the genjutsu for them. They have to break out of it themselves…"

She looked up at the still sleeping Neji…

"The only way to break out of the genjutsu would be to remember the girl… It's probably better the way it is now it is now though…"

Shinji stood there surprised and confused…

'You mean you don't want them to break the genjutsu…?"

Mikomi took her eyes off of Neji and stared at the floor below her.

"Neji's… been miserable since Tenten disappeared was taken away…because of the genjutsu, he doesn't have any idea to what's going on or why he feels so depressed…He feels like…like something important is missing…I hate to see him like this but…"

She wiped a tear filling up in her eyes with her snow white paw.

Shinji looked at her

"…but…?"

Mikomi collect her self…

"…but it's been half a year now…Tenten's been gone for six months. There has been no form of communication from Tenten and…"

She had to collect herself again…

"Akamaru doesn't think so but…There's a very…good…chance that TenTen…is…"

Shinji sighed…

"Dead…?"

Mikomi looked up at the Sparrow…

"Hai…"

Shinji flew closer to the dog.

"Tenten isn't dead"

Mikomi looked up at the mini sparrow.

"How do you-…"

"She's very much alive…I came to Konoha to look for people to help her…"

Mikomi's eyes widened, there was a new spark of hope in them…

"She's alive…Are you sure…!?

"Yes…"

Mikomi got up on her feet and gave the Sparrow a death glare.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

Shinji stepped back…

"Uh…Gomen ne…!-sweat drop- "

Mikomi grabbed Shinji and put her on her back.

"Hold on, we have to find some other people…"

Shinji couldn't even respond to Mikomi, before he was thundering across Konoha's rooftops…

--------------------------------------

Shinji had to scream at the top of his little lungs just to get Mikomi to hear him…

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

Mikomi stopped running…

"Nowhere…we're already here! Look into that window…"

Shinji did what he was bidden and looked…On the other side of the opened window lay a sleeping Kiba and Akamaru.

Shinji looked at Mikomi.

"Akamaru…?"

"Hai…now C'mon…."

Mikomi jumped through the open window, soared across Kiba and Akamaru, and landed perfectly on the rug beside the bed without making a single sound.

"Akamaru…Akamaru get up…"

Akamaru opened one eye, closed it and sighed…

"What took you so long Mikomi? I expected you here Ten minutes ago…"

Mikomi smiled.

"I'm here now you lazy dog… C'mon, we've got business…"

Akamaru jumped off Kiba's bed and landed on the floor.

"-Yawn- Where's the sparrow?

"On my back"

Akamaru opened his eyes.

"I'm ready…"

"Good…we gotta go".

Akamaru jumped out of the window first, followed by Mikomi and Shinji.

"We still have to find TonTon"

Akamaru smiled at Mikomi.

"Don't' worry Mikomi, I told him to wait for us in the Hokage's garden…"

Mikomi stared at him and started laughing…

"You've been spending too much time around Shikamaru!"

Shinji was confused, "So…who's TonTon?"

"Oy! You two love birds up there, what took you so long?"

Mikomi sighed.

"That's TonTon."

Shinji looked down to see a small pink pig staring right at him.

"Oy, Is that the bird you told me about Akamaru…he's pretty small…?"

Akamaru jumped down from the roof and landed next to TonTon.

"Don't Under estimate that one TonTon…"

Mikomi landed next to Akamaru.

"According to the sparrow…TenTen's alive and needs help…"

Shinji flew off of Mikomi's back.

"Y…Yea…I'm Shinji by the way"

TonTon smiled.

"Don't be shy oy? We don't bite…"

Shinji faced the three animals…

"W-Well…I have an idea…"

Senryu: Kya! Headache…long chapter…

Shiirya: Please review!

Senryu: Akamaru and Mikomi are so cute.

Shiirya: Hai…!

Senryu: Anyway, Thanks for reading!!

Flamedraseer7213: Ja matte!

Senryu: I thought I told you to get OUT OF MY STORY!!!

Shiirya: Nya…it never ends…anyways bye!!!

Senryu: -strangling Flamedraseer- Sayonara!!


	5. Breaking the Genjutsu part 1

FanFic

Senryu52809

TenTen's Hero

Chapter 5: Breaking the Genjutsu part one

Shiirya: Nya! Heewo!

Senryu: You had too much to drink didn't you?

Shiirya: Nya! Iee din naw suwh tink…nya…

Senryu: Yes, you are very drunk, count to ten in Japanese…

Shiirya: Itcheei, -hic- nya! Niih, Saawn nya! Wha fouwr?

Senryu: Drunk

Shiirya: Awww… Fooehy! Nya!

Senryu: Um… I do not own Naruto…Here's the story…Jan ne!

Shiirya: Deiwa-ah M-maytte!

"You see…" started Shinji. "Mikomi said that Neji felt like something was missing… So I think that Neji is unconsciously trying to break the genjutsu. So…um…Since he already realizes that something is missing…then he would be the person to remember TenTen the easiest, um…I think…yea. We just have to help him".

TonTon thought it over…

"Oy, the boy has been acting a little strange lately…"

Mikomi smiled at Shinji.

"Well…this might work."

Akamaru was still a little doubtful.

"Okay…but how do we do it?"

Shinji thought about it for a couple of minutes…

"Ano…according to TenTen, Akamaru can change into a replica of Kiba…"

"Hai…"

"So while being Kiba you can talk to Neji and give him clues to remember TenTen"

Akamaru thought about it and nodded.

"Okay… when should we do it?"

"Ain't no time like the present, Oy! That tis' true"

"TonTon's right Akamaru, We are running out of time."

Akamaru stood on his Hind legs.

"Ready!"

The Dog muttered some things and put his paws together. He went up in smoke.

Shinji stared in amazement

The smoke started to subside and Kiba walked out with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

Shinji had never seen anything like it before.

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?"

Shinji looked up at Mikomi.

"Y-Yea no one but TenTen's master can do that up north…"

"Don't celebrate yet, oy! You still have a tail!"

Akamaru looked behind him to see his Tail wagging frantically…He closed his eyes and concentrated. Muttering some more words and the tail went up in smoke.

"Whoops…I guess I didn't master this jutsu yet…"

Shinji flew onto Mikomi's back.

"Do you know where Neji is right now Mikomi?"

It took her a couple of seconds to make a conclusion.

"Um…what is it, Friday? He should be in training ground number three…no…eleven!

"Are you sure oy?"

"…Hai!"

TonTon stretched his legs…

"Oy…well we should get going…"

When TonTon looked up, Mikomi and Shinji were already half way down the block.

"Wait up Oy! Jeez…"

Akamaru was struggling to keep up.

"Wait! I only have two legs for god's sake!!!"

…………………………………………………………

Neji was indeed at training ground number eleven, the water training ground.

He was standing in the middle of a pond practicing his taijutsu with Hinata.  
"N-Neji!"

Neji turned to see Inuzaka Kiba walk into the training ground.

"Kiba…? Shouldn't you be training with Naruto...?"

"Y-yea…I just wanted to ask you about um…"

"Oh- Kiba…have you seen Mikomi anywhere?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head…

"No…but do you…re-…member…uh…who? N-nothing…"

Kiba ran back into the trees, leaving Neji and Hinata confused as hell…

At the same time that 'Kiba' disappeared through the thick trees…Naruto and Kiba came in through the other side of the training grounds…

"Hey! You guys!"

"Hoi, Neji, Hinata, have any of you seen Akamaru?"

Hinata stared at them.

"Wah…but Kiba-kun…-faint-"

Neji caught Hinata before she fell into the water.

"K-Kiba? Where did you…how…?"

Naruto looked at Kiba.

Kiba looked at Neji.

"Are you okay, Neji?"

Neji gave Kiba a confused 'what the hell' look…

……………………………………

Akamaru changed back into a dog, whimpering in pain…

"Argh my head…"

Mikomi lay down next to him.

"Are you ok? What happened out there…?"

Shinji hopped off of Mikomi and sighed.

"I…think I know what happened…Mikomi…you said that the genjutsu only affects humans' right…?"

She looked up at the sparrow.

"Yea…but even when Akamaru turns into a Kiba a percentage of him is still a dog…"

Shinji pondered for a moment…

"Ano…The genjutsu probably affected Akamaru by making him forget about TenTen…but since he's still part dog, the genjutsu didn't cause Akamaru to forget TenTen as a whole…"

Akamaru whimpered again…

"That would explain this headache…"

TonTon sighed a long deep sigh.( did that make sense?)

"So what now, Oy?

Mikomi stood.

Well…I've been thinking about this and…"

Akamaru smiled.

"Go on…"

Mikomi faced everyone.

Well…it's nothing fancy but…it might work…"


	6. Breking the Genjutsu part 2

FanFic.

Sennryu52809

TenTen's Hero

Chapter 6: Breaking the Genjutsu part 2

Shiirya: nya…headache…

Senryu:It's called a hangover

Shiirya: wha?

Senryu: h-a-n-g-o-v-e-r

Shiirya: Don't yell so loud…

Senryu: o…k…I don't own Naruto or Winnie the Pooh; however I do own Mikomi and Shinji.

Shiirya: nya…enjoy the story…nya…ugh…

Senryu: Um…yeah…

Mikomi looked at TonTon.

"TonTon…If you could write something about TenTen…I don't know…a name…a picture…it might be able to jog his memory…"

Shinji stared at TonTon in amazement.

"S-sugoi…you know how to write…?"

"Hai, I saw Tsunade write letters and stuff…sooner or later taught myself oy…"

Akamaru stood.

"So…It's a plan?"

"Oy! I guess so…"

A few seconds later, Shinji was once again bounding across the roofs of Konoha on Mikomi's back.Akamaru was running next to them.

"Hoi, Shinji."

Shinji glanced at Akamaru.

"…Hai…?"

Akamaru became dead serious. "You said something about TenTen's Master before when I was doing the jutsu, right?"

"Yeah…"

"What'd you say,exactly."

Shinji thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"W-well… I said that nobody in the north can do…um…jutsu's…except for TenTen's master, and of course TenTen.

Akamaru thought about something.

"Have you ever seen him…? Can you describe him for me…?"

"Ano…TenTen said she knew him before, he used to live in Konoha…"

Akamaru froze (but kept running). Could it be-…?

"I saw him once… but I can't remember how he looked like…TenTen said his name was-…"

"Oy! We're here!"

Akamaru stopped running.

"Tell me later 'k?"

………………………………………………..

TonTon scribbled some stuff on a piece of paper and folded it into a paper airplane.

"I'm all set, oy!"

Shinji looked into the window to see Neji sitting at his desk at the other side of the room.

Mikomi walked away from the opened window

"Okay TonTon, aim carefully…"

TonTon threw the paper airplane. It soared through the window, and hit Neji square on the head.

"Yatta! Step one Oy! Completed!"

………………………………………………………  
Neji rubbed the giant bump on the back of his head, and held the paper airplane in the other hand. He used Byuakagen to check for any traps. There were none, so he opened it. Inside was a picture of a circle with eyes, a nose, a mouth, a neck, and two balls on the top of the figures head…

Neji stared at the picture with awe…

" W-Winnie the Pooh…? What the hell…?"

…………………………Back outside…………………………………

Shinji was mentally hitting himself while Mikomi and Akamaru were holding TonTon's hind legs back as the enraged pig attempted to attack Neji screaming one heck of a battle cry:

"Oy!! How dare you insult me beautiful drawing! I'll kill you so I will Oy! I swear, on my tail that that was a perfect picture on TenTen! You cannot appreciate my art Oy! You incompetent fool!!! DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!

……………………….Back inside……………………………..

Neji turned the paper over and stared with trembling features.

On the back of the paper it read three words…

_Remember…_

_Remember,_

_Ten…Ten…_

Neji dropped the paper.

"Ten…?"

_He remembered the chunin exams, a girl with two buns in her hair, brown eyes, and a lot of weapons…_

"…Ten?"

_He saw last Christmas, a snow white dog with blue eyes in a red and green box that read 'from TenTen with love'. He remembered someone sparring with him every morning. It wasn't Lee… it was…_

"TenTen…?"

……………………………………………………..

Mikomi stared at Neji, on the brink of tears.

"I…I can't believe it…he remembers…"

………………………………………………………………

Neji's eyes glazed over…and he collapsed.

……………………………………………………………………..

Mikomi saw the unconscious Neji fall to the ground.

"NEJI…?!"


	7. Forgotten Memories, Remembered

Fanfic.

Senryu52809

TenTen's hero

Chapter 7: Forgotten Memories, Remembered.

Senryu: Yes! Neji remembers!

Shiirya: Yah, finally…

Flamedraseer7213: Yatta!

Kage: we do not own Naruto –pout-

Karen-sama: let's get this show on the road!

Neji groggily opened his eyes. A white ceiling stared back at him.

'I'm…at the hospital…?'

"How do you feel…?"

Neji turned his head to see Sakura and Naruto staring back at him.

"Are you ok? Hiashi and Hinata found you unconscious in your bedroom…"

Everything came back to Neji in a flash.

"TenTen…"

Naruto stared at Neji.

"What…?"

Neji shot himself up.

"What happened to TenTen…?!"

Neji grasped in pain. He clutched his bleeding arm and fell back into the pillow, defeated…

Sakura ran over to him.

"Neji! You have to be careful!"

Neji managed to open one eye in the midst of his pain.

"–Sigh- You broke your arm when you fell in your room, so try not to move it ok?"

Neji smiled and winced at the same time.

"I'm fine…What about TenTen…?"

Sakura slowly processed what he said…

'10…10? What…?'

"H-huh?"

Neji stared at her…

"You know TenTen… the girl who was on my team…"

Naruto walked over.

"There was never a girl on your team…"

Neji frowned

"What do you mean…? Remember TenTen…she faced Temari in the chunin exams…She was your friend Sakura! …How can you forget her? And Naruto…When we went to the curry of life shop, wasn't there a girl with us?"

Sakura gasped

"Ten…Ten? I-…I remember…but how…?"

Naruto thought about what Neji said and received nothing but a headache…

"You guys aren't making any sense…"

Sakura stared at Naruto straight in the face…

"Naruto! How can you not remember TenTen? She was the girl who was always with Neji!!!"

Neji blushed…

I-It was nothing like that…um…"

A picture of TenTen flashed through Naruto's mind.

"I remember her! I can't believe I forgot about TenTen…!"

Neji sighed…NOW he remembers…

Sakura clutched her head.

"Why couldn't we remember TenTen in the first place…?"

Neji was no idiot. He knew forgetting somebody in only half a year was not natural…"

"I wish I knew Sakura…We must have been under some kind of jutsu…"

Sakura looked up.

"You mean you don't know…?"

"No…"

Naruto grinned devilishly.

"You know what we do when we don't know right…?"

Neji and Sakura stared at the boy.

Naruto stared back.

"We go to Shikamaru!"

……………………….Naruto is so weird, anyways, At the Nara house……………………………

"Hoi, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru turned and stared at the tree intruders.

"-Sigh- You guys could have just knocked instead of breaking in to my house."

Neji walked up to him, his arm conveniently healed by Sakura.

"We wanted to ask you about…"

"TenTen…?"

Sakura stared at him.

"Y-yeah…how did you…?"

"I told him about it…"

The three intruders looked toward the left side of the room to see Kiba (the real Kiba) lying against the wall.  
Naruto was outraged.

"How did you of all people know about this before me?! Damnit, this is so unfair! I wanted to be the one to tell Shikamaru!! Argh!!!!"

Sakura sighed.

"Stop yelling Naruto…"

Kiba walked over to the trio.

"Actually I didn't know. Akamaru told me."

Akamaru, Mikomi, TonTon and Shinji walked (and flew) over to Shikamaru…

"Apparently…." Explained Shikamaru, pointing at Shinji. "This sparrow's name is Shinji, TenTen named him herself. He flew here from the Northern regions. If Akamaru is correct, then the bird says that TenTen is alive but is in trouble. In regard to why nobody remembered TenTen, whoever kidnapped TenTen put a memory genjutsu on all of Konoha to make it seem as though TenTen never existed in the first place…"

Sakura stared at the bird.

"Naruto… isn't that the bird from the hospital…?"

Naruto observed the bird.

"Hey, that is the sparrow…"

"H-hello everyone…"

Everyone turned to see Hinata standing in the doorway.

Naruto stared at her.

"Hinata…? Are you in on this too?"

"Hai…Shikamaru-kun told me…"

Shikamaru smiled.

"Well…isn't this a perfect little team we have here, right Ino…?"

Ino stuck her head from behind a wall.

"Um…hello everyone…-sweat drop-"

Sakura sighed

"Just what are you doing snooping around Shikamaru's house Ino…?"

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is that TenTen's in trouble and we are gonna be the ones to save her!"

Kiba sat down next to Sakura.

"Don't make decisions for the whole team…!"

"No, she's right Kiba…"

Kiba looked at Shikamaru

"We are probably the only people in Konoha that know about TenTen…If we don't save her than nobody will…"

Hinata smiled.

"S-so…it's settled then? We're going to save TenTen…?"

Akamaru barked at Kiba.

"Akamaru says that these four are coming as well…"

Shikamaru stood.

"Well Hinata, I guess it is settled. Four animals, four boys, and three girls…This is going to be one hell of a rescue team…"


	8. One hell of a Rescue Team

FanFic

Ten Ten's Hero

Senryu52809

Chapter 8: One hell of a Rescue Team.

Senryu: Thanks for all the reviews people!!!-Cry-!!!

Shiirya: oh and since you seem to like Cliffhangers so much…

Senryu: We'll continue with those-evilgrin-.

Shiirya: Anyways we do not own Naruto.

Senryu: So let's get on with the show!

The next day, everyone gathered at the northwest entrance to Konoha.

Everyone except Naruto…

Sakura sighed.

"Where is he…?"  
Kiba gave some food to the animals.

"Why don't we just leave him…?"

Hinata blushed.

"We can't do that! H-He's apart of this team after all…"

"We'll give him two more minutes…"

Hinata glanced at Shikamaru.

"H-Hai…"

Exactly one minute and fifty-nine seconds later, Naruto came bounding down the streets of Konoha making a dirt cloud in his wake.

"Hey you guys!!!!"

Ino stared at the boy.

"Naruto it's six in the morning! You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!"

Naruto screeched past them in an attempt to stop.

"Well come on! I'm ready to go! We're gonna be late if we wait any longer…"

Sakura and Ino punched Naruto into orbit.

"You're the one making us late baka!!!!"

…………………………………………………………

Naruto was back on the ground.

And the team began there journey…

Shinji was once again on Mikomi's back. He had grown accustomed to the fur.

"Oy Shinji…"

Shinji faced TonTon

"Yeah…?"

"Where exactly are we going…?"

In all honesty, Shinji was not entirely sure…

"Well…I guess we should be heading in the direction of the wind country…Then there was an ocean that we'd have to cross on the west coast…from there I'm not entirely sure, but our goal is an island on a cliff with a huge castle on it in the northern region of that ocean…"

Mikomi thought about something and frowned…

"Hey, TonTon does Tsunade know you're gone…?"

TonTon froze…

……………………………………………………..

Akamaru transferred the information to Kiba.

"Okay, TenTen is in a castle in the northern regions in the middle of some ocean on the west coast of the Wind country. So we are going to have to rent a ship somewhere…then we have to find an island on a cliff with a castle on it. TenTen should be in the highest tower…"

Neji looked at Kiba.

"Is that it…?"

"One more thing…apparently we are kidnapping the Hokage's pig"

Ino jerked her head at Kiba.

"WHAT?!"

Hinata tried to reason with the terrified Ino.

"I-It's okay Ino…We'll just bring him back and-"

Naruto was scared beyond comforting.

"Are you crazy?! TSUNADE WILL KILL US WE CAN"T GO BACK!!!

I'm too young to die…."

Sakura sighed…

"Naruto's right…we're doomed…"

Shikamaru stared at the falling apart team…even the animals were giving death glares at TonTon.

"Don't panic…guys...? Hello …guys…?"

………………………………………………………….

At sunset, the team made camp in a massive willow tree.

Shikamaru talked to Neji as they ate.

"You've been pretty quiet you know…"

Neji looked up.

"It's nothing…"

The Nara boy shrugged

"If you say so…"

Hinata stared at the two boys as they conversed.

'Neji has been quieter than usual ever since he remembered TenTen' she thought. '…Maybe he is depressed…'

"Hoi, Hinata! Watcha' doing?"

Naruto sprang from a huge oak tree (a jump that defies gravity and should have killed him…) did 2 ½ back flips (my, my, what an acrobat he is…) and landed perfectly in Hinata's face…

"N-N-Naruto-kun…?!"

Naruto stared right at the Hinata (whose face was a cherry).

"What are you doing here by yourself, Hinata…?"

"Um… I-I was just thinking about why N-Neji was so…um…sad…?"

Naruto processed what she said.

"Neji what's the matter? You have Hinata over here worrying about you!!"

Hinata was now a cherry times ten.

"N-Naruto…wait…"

Neji looked over confused.

"Forget about it Naruto…"

He whispered so softly that Shikamaru who was right next to him, did not hear a thing.

………………………………….

Three branches above them, Shinji, TonTon, Mikomi and Akamaru sat with Sakura, Kiba, and Ino. All seven of them watched the scene below.

"Poor Neji" sighed Ino.

"This is gonna be a long journey…"

Sakura looked at Kiba.

"…Yeah"

In the branches of the willow tree, eleven tired beings rested in the light of the moon, dreaming of what adventures await them the next day.

They would not be dreaming for long however, for in the bushes lay observant eyes.

"Captain there are seven humans, and four animals."

The man stroked his beard.

"Ok, move out. Be swift and try not to wake them…make sure to bind them tight, especially that boy with the long hair…he looks peculiar…"


	9. Ambushed

Fanfic

TenTen's Hero

Senryu52809

Chapter 10: Ambushed.

Senryu: Thanks for being so patient! Here's another chapter. As a reward for waiting so long I'm going to see how many chapters I can get in before Thursday!

Shiirya: We do not own Naruto, Now here's the story! Please review!

"Shinji wakeup! Quickly!"

Shinji awoke to see Akamaru staring right at him.

"What happened?"

"Shhh… don't turn around, we're surrounded…"

Shinji froze.

"What…?!"

TonTon walked into the clearing.

"There are about two hundred of them surrounding the Tree oy! Bandits…"

Shinji whispered "Bandits? What happened to the humans?"

"They're on the other side oy! Seems like the real fight already started over there."

Shinji looked around.

"Where's Mikomi…?"

Akamaru bared his teeth at the approaching bandits.

"We don't know."

TonTon squinted, attempting to see in the darkness of the willow.

"There's no time for that oy! Mikomi's tough, she'll be okay."

Shinji froze, in the darkness he could see a man advancing on him.

"A-A-Akamaru…?!"

Akamaru was ready to pounce out.

"Shhh… stay calm…"

The man grabbed Shinji. The sparrow panicked, wiggled free of the man's hand, and pecked the bandit as hard as he could with his beak as a natural reaction, leaving a deep gash in the bandit's palm…The wounded bandit lashed out with his foot at the terrified sparrow.

TonTon and Akamaru were ready.

The dog jumped up and bit the man deep into his leg.

"TonTon go!"

TonTon rolled into a ball (like an armadillo) and rocketed into the air hitting the man right in his chest, knocking him out on contact.

Akamaru jumped toward the nearest tree.

"Shinji follow me!"

Shinji hesitated.

"What about TonTon?!"

TonTon hit another guy in the stomach.

"Don't worry about me Oy! I'll be fine!!"

Shinji was confused, but he listened and followed Akamaru into the deep unwelcoming forest.

"Don't look back; I have to get you out of these trees!"

Shinji barely saw what happened next. A white flash flew out of the darkness, tackling Akamaru out of the trees and onto a grassy river bank. Both dogs lashed out each other as they rolled down hill toward the river. The river suddenly froze just as the dogs were about to fall into the water, the attacker pinning Akamaru down on the ice.

Shinji flew over, realizing that the attacker was Mikomi.

The sparrow also noticed the river, and how it suddenly froze.

Akamaru looked up

"Mikomi…?"

Mikomi jumped off of Akamaru

"Akamaru…? I thought you were still at camp?

Akamaru stood.

"TonTon's still there…what happened to you…?"

She frowned.

"These two guys tried to stuff me in some bag. I was able to fight them off…but I injured my arm in the process, so I hid in the forest. When I heard someone approaching I thought it was more bandits…"

Shinji flew over.

"Are you okay Mikomi…?"

"Yea…"

The sparrow looked at the river.

"How did the river suddenly freeze like that…?"

Mikomi looked down.

"Oh…that's my jutsu…"

He looked at Mikomi.

"You're a nin-dog…?"

She laughed

"Yep, were all nin-dogs…"

"Oy! That's nin-pig missy…"

She turned to see TonTon walking toward her."

"TonTon…are you okay?"

"Just a few scratches oy! Nothing to worry about."

Mikomi looked him in the eyes and sighed.

"Somethings wrong isn't it, TonTon…? You're hiding something…"

"You're right as usual" The pig eyes fell in downcast… "the humans are gone…"

Mikomi sighed…

"They must have escaped threw the forest…"

Shinji flew onto the white dogs back.

"So what now…?"

Akamaru yawned.

"Our best bet it to cross the river…and wait till' morning…"

Akamaru sighed.

"Looks like it."


	10. umm?

FanFic

Senryu52809

TenTen's Hero

Chapter Ten: ummm…

Shinji was trapped in a dream.

_TenTen was unconscious, and chained to a stone wall. Wrapped around her body were rags that barely covered any skin at all and her hair that was unkempt, hung down her back and shoulders.. She was bleeding from the arm and from the neck, and judging from the pool of blood below her dangling legs she has been there for a while._

_Neji cringed in fury._

"_TenTen…What did you do to her?!"_

_The master of the castle laughed cold and hard, staring at Neji._

"_What are you gonna do about it Hyuaga…?! Defeat me and save the girl…? You and your silly fools back there powers combined don't have a fourth of my power!" _

_Neji threw five kunai, all missing by an inch or so._

_He smiled slyly. _

"_So what is the Hyuaga prodigy gonna do now? Cry and run home? She's my prisoner!" He smirked… "And I'll do what whatever I want with her!"_

_Neji bit his lip until blood started to flow out…He took out two kunai._

"_Don't under estimate me. I've gotten stronger since you last saw me fight…"_

_The master laughed again_

"_Prove it…!"_

Shinji awoke with a start. Breathing heavily he recollected himself and shivered at the horror of his dream. The bird calmed himself, and looked around. He was in some sort of cave…Shinji flew toward the mouth of the cave to see Akamaru staring at the rising dawn, sitting at the very edge of the cave.

"Akamaru…?"

Akamaru turned to see the Shinji hopping towards him.

"Good Morning…"

Shinji took a seat next to him.

"Good…Morning…"

He looked around.

"Where are we…?"

"You fell asleep on Mikomi's back while we were still crossing the river. About three miles later we came across this cave. It belongs to a family of hares."

Shinji blinked…

"Hares…?"  
"You know, Hares. Rabbits, bunnies…hares."

"We are not rabbits Mr.Akamaru! Nor are we bunnies! We are hares!"

Shinji and Akamaru turned around to see Mikomi standing next to an enraged dark brown hare wearing a light blue apron who was swinging a ladle at Akamaru.

He blinked.

"Mikomi…? I thought you and TonTon were still asleep…?"

She laughed.

"We've been awake for quite some time helping with breakfast. TonTon is already down there eating all his stomach can hold. He deserves it after staying back in the forest though."

The hare stared at the two, then at Shinji.

"Is this our fourth guest…? I'm sorry; my name is Kame…pleased to meet you..."

Shinji blushed.

"Um…my name is Kame-, no…! It's Shinji…um…Thanks for letting us stay here…"

"Shinji…? That's a pretty name, dear…reminds me of someone. We'll, breakfast is ready in the main tunnel, oh, and will you be staying for lunch…?"

Mikomi looked at Akamaru.

"Sorry, we can't… we should be leaving as soon as possible."

A light brown male hare walked into the room.

"You're not staying…? What a shame… We wanted to hear of your travels… Will you be joining us for breakfast…?"

Shinji looked up at Akamaru.

"Go on Shinji, we'll catch up later…"

Shinji exited the room with the hare. Kame was going to follow but Akamaru stopped her.

"…Wait Kame…"

She turned, facing the two.

"You said Shinji's name reminded you of someone…?"

Kame thought about it.

"Yes, there was a girl and a boy passing through here…but it was so long ago…I can't remember much, but I know the boy's name was Shinji Asigara."

Mikomi's eyes fell in disappointment.

"Oh…is that it…?"

Kame closed her eyes, desperately trying to remember.

"Yeah…just about. The girl was a pretty one. She looked like she was in some sort of distress; apparently she was running from somebody. She was a ninja from some village east of here…"

Akamaru raised his head.

"Really…? Where..? How'd she look like…?"

"She was from…Kono-...something… I can't remember…"

"Konoha…?!"

"Yes, that was it! She had brown eyes, and long brown hair tied into a braid…"

Mikomi and Akamaru thought about it. TenTen usually had her hair up in her signature two buns.

"She was some kind of weapons expert…err, weapons specialist."

The two dogs' eyes lit up. That was defiantly TenTen.


	11. The return of Yuka

Naruto

Senryu52809

TenTen's hero chapter 11.

The return of Yuka

Senryu: I-ay donot-ay own-ay ze Naruto-ay.

Shiirya: YOU CALL THAT PIG LATIN??????

Two days had passed since the animals had departure from Kame's residence.

They took camp next to a river that separates the Fire Country and the Wind Country. They were only a few miles from the Sand village, but Shinji was seriously ill.

Mikomi sighed.

"This is what happens when you fly in the rain…"

Akamaru looked at the bird. He was lying on TonTon's red sweater, wrapped in a thin napkin that was wet with water from the river. On his face was a scarred expression, like he was having a nightmare in his sleep.

"How is he Mikomi…?"

She removed a napkin from his forehead.

" He has a fever twelve degrees above his normal temperature, on top of hat he's having trouble breathing…I guess I could get some medicine from the village, but we really shouldn't be moving him…"

TonTon walked into the clearing.

"I could go for you…Tsunade has brought me to the Sand Village before, oy! I know a cat, whose owner owns a medical shop; I'm sure he'd help us…"

Mikomi looked up.

"Really…? That'd be great…I'll give you a list of the herbs I need."

She looked at Akamaru.

"Akamaru, would you mind going with him…? We also need some more provisions, and I need you two to ask if the humans have passed by here…"

Akamaru sighed.

"I guess I have no choice then."

She smiled.

"That's right, be back here by sundown. Also, there one more thing I need you two to do…"

The pig and dog looked at Mikomi as she chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------

The two animals stared, breathless, at the towering entrance to the Sand village. Two colossal white doors lingered at least thirty feet above the animals.

Akamaru was the first to speak.

"…So…how do we get in…?"

TonTon looked left and right, the wall stretched both ways, touching the sand dune horizon.

He chuckled.

"Well, isn't this a fine mess we're in oy…"

Akamaru looked up. There was some kind of seabird hovering above them.

The dog frowned.

"A seagull…this far out into the dessert…?"

TonTon looked at the bird.

"Hn…The poor thing looks injured oy…"

Realizing the creatures below were staring at her, the mysterious seagull landed next to the two. She was indeed wounded, yet she dusted her self off and tried to look presentable.

"Hello…have you two seen a girl traveling in a group?! She had long blond hair, blue eyes…wearing purple…um..."

The bird talked so quickly, both animals heard no more than two words.

TonTon blinked.

"Oy…um….who are you…?"

Akamaru looked at the deep cut at her side and winced.

"Uh…you really shouldn't be flying with that wound…You're not from around here are you…?"

She laughed then winced, holding the side with the wound.

"Oh…I'm sorry. You're right, I'm not from around here, and by the looks of you two, you're not either. I was traveling with this girl…The name's Yuka…!

------------------------------------------------------  
Mikomi lay next to the unconscious Shinji, who was still in a fevered state sweating and shivering irregularly. She looked at him and sighed. There was nothing she could do now but wait for Akamaru and TonTon to get back. She was struggling to stay awake. Almost asleep the white dog snapped her head up and stared into a bush to her right, her ears twitching.

'I could have sworn I heard something…'

She stood in front of Shinji to protect him. Using her chakra, she formed two conveniently sharp ice kunai into her paw.

"Come out snake!!!!" she yelled.

A king cobra slithered out of the bush.

"All sright…syou got meh…"

Mikomi gulped. Even though she could tell it was a snake, she couldn't tell it was of all things a cobra…The dog tensed, this was bad…

The snake smirked.

"Mmmm… sthat sssparrow behind syou looks tasssty… Would you smind if I have a ssmall bite sdog…?"

Mikomi held the ice kunai, ready to throw them. If she lunged at him, Shinji would be left unprotected…

The king cobra laughed.

"Sthen again… I have'nt had ssdog in a while…"

Mikomi gulped.


	12. Adventures within Suna

Senryu52809

TenTen's Hero

Chapter 12: Adventures within Suna.

I don't own Naruto

Neji looked at the clouds, thinking of none other than TenTen. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was worried about her.

'It's been four days since we left Konoha…and half a year since she disappeared…' he sighed… 'Anything could have happened to her by now…'

He closed his eyes and whispered.

"Don't die Ten…."

"Um…Neji-san…?"

He turned around to see two confused pink and blonde haired kunoichi.

Ino blushed…

"Sorry for interrupting."

Embarrassed, the Hyuaga blushed and cursed his luck.

"Oh…Sakura…Ino…yes?"

Sakura giggled, her smile lifting the tension in the room.

"What did you say before…?"

Neji blushed some more, now a clear eyed cherry. 'I didn't mean to say that out loud…'

"…It was nothing…"

Ino stepped into the doorway of Neji and Shikamaru's room.

"Have you seen Shikamaru…?"

He thought about it.

"Yea, he's with Temari."

Sakura sighed.

"I should have known…"

Ino glanced at Neji and smiled.

"Hey, there's some kind of autumn festival going on down town, you wanna come?"

Neji thought about it. He really wasn't in a festival kind of mood.

"No thanks…"

Both girls sighed in disappointment.

"Well we'll be down there with Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba if you change your mind…"

"Thanks…"

The two girls left, leaving Neji once again alone in his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Despite what he'd said to Sakura and Ino, Neji ended up going to the festival by himself out of curiosity. To his surprise it was a pretty big festival. After about half an' hour of walking, he stopped in front of a ramen shop. He really didn't feel like ramen, but he was hungry so he stepped into the shop an stared at the sight before him. Two men holding a scimitar and a double bladed spear wear were cornering a man, possibly the owner of the shop, into the far right corner.

The owner trembled.

" I-I'm sorry…you'll have to leave…+

The two men laughed.

"Ha! Did you hear that? He said sorry, a dat we'd have ta go!"

"Not without your money were not!"

Neji was in between the three in a flash. He grabbed one of the man's wrist, breaking it on contact, and held a table knife in the face of the other.

He smirked.

"Didn't you hear the man…? He said you had to go…"

Both men panicked and attempted to run. One actually made it out of the shop; the other was thrown out of the nearest window, compliments of the Hyuaga.

The owner sighed in relief.

"Thank you for that."

Neji turned the other way and walked out of the store.

"No problem."

The owner stopped him.

"Wait, the least I could do is feed you some ramen, on the house."

Neji was about to decline but his stomach protested. So he sighed and sat down at the counter of the restaurant. He looked around.

"This is a pretty big shop Mr….um…owner."

He smiled.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Shinji Asigara, and welcome to my shop, Miso Ramen."

-----------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the festival, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba were boarding a rollercoaster while Naruto and Hinata were having lunch near a pond.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked at Hinata who was once again a cherry.

"Do you think TenTen's okay…?"

He smiled.

"I'm sure she's fine, TenTen wouldn't die so easily…"

She smiled.

Naruto looked at the girl. Behind her he saw a pink flash.

" Hi-Hinata…IT'S THE HOKAGE'S- IT'S TONTON!"

Sure enough, when the Hyuaga turned around, TonTon was running across the festival grounds, becoming farther and farther away from the two.

"C'mon Hinata we gotta catch him!!"

Hinata followed Naruto as the two ninja's chased TonTon throughout the fair.

--------------------------------------------

The rollercoaster came to a halt and the three shinobi stepped out of the cart. Kiba looked around.

"What happened to Naruto and Hinata…?"

Ino looked around to see a bird flying toward her.

"Hey! It's the seagull from before!"

Sakura looked at it.

"The poor thing is hurt…"

She looked at the bird's foot. There was a note strapped to it. She opened it, and stared at its contents.

"This is the worst handwriting I've ever seen!!!(TonTon)!!!"

"What does it say…?"


	13. Mikomi's Fight

TenTen's hero.

Chapter 13: Mikomi's fight.

Senryu52809

Senryu: As you all ready know I don't own Naruto.

Shiirya: And she never will…

Senryu: -deathglare-

Mikomi tensed, desperately trying to find an opening.

Shinji stirred behind her.

" M-Mikomi…? My head…what-…?

Mikomi stepped forward a bit, both kunai still in her paw.

"Shinji…" she whispered. " Can you fly…?"

Shinji felt better, but was still dizzy from being unconscious for so long and to tell the truth he couldn't even see straight much less fly.

Mikomi took the silence as a 'no'.

The snake looked at the bird and slithered closer.

"Becausse of syour insssolence dog, my dinner hasss awaken…!"

The snake lunged forward at Mikomi, who was ready and waiting. When the snake's fangs were about an inch from here snout she ducked, sending the king cobra flying over her with a flick of her paw. When the snake was above her, she grabbed an ice kunai and plunged it into the snake's chest.

She was aiming from the heart.

The snake landed in a pool of its own blood, wriggling in pain.

Mikomi clenched her teeth. She missed…

If she had hit the heart the snake would now be dead. The fact that she missed put a _live_ snake in between her and Shinji…

The snake gave her a death glare.

"Sthat hurt syou damned mut!!"

He turned and looked at the petrified Shinji and smirked. The cobra darted at the sparrow, fangs outstretched and venom practically spurting out of them… Shinji who now understood the situation, tried to run, but his body was still too weak and dizzy.

Mikomi was in between the two like lightning; she grabbed the second ice kunai and plunged it, once again, into the charging cobra's chest.

She winced and looked at the paw that held to kunai. The snake's fang dug into her arm. As quickly as she could, the snow colored dog released the kunai and ripped her arm from the snake's fang.

She observed the snake that refused to die.

'Damn it…' she bared her teeth. 'I missed again…'

Mikomi attempted to attack again, but she tripped and fell on her stomach. Her eyesight was blurry. She winced; it was like her body was on fire…

The snake laughed at the dog in her pain.

"Slooksss like there wass sssome venom in sthat attack…"

Mikomi struggled to lift her paw, and observed the wound the fang had inflicted. The dog grimaced; the wound was turning blue-ish purple…

The cobra turned his attention back to the sparrow.

Shinji looked at the cobra.

He smirked.

"And sthen there wass sssone."

The snake lunged at Shinji, fangs ready to consume.

Shinji closed his eyes out of panic. There was a bright light, and then the snake was thrown across the terrain into a tree.

Shinji opened his eyes. 'What was that…?'

The snake got up and looked at the burn marks on his body.

"Syou ssstupid nin-ssbird…!!!"

The king cobra was about to lunge forward again when a white flash flew out of the trees, tackling the cobra. The animal was thrown back into another tree, a stick piercing its side. Shinji stared at the sight. This was the seagull from before…this was…

"Yuka…?" he said.

The seagull plucked the stick from her side and looked at the bird. Her eyes opened in wonder.

"You're that sparrow from before right…? I heard someone was in a fight here, funny meeting you of all people…!"

The snake stared at the two and darted at Yuka this time.

"Ssswell, isssn't diss a happy sssreunion!!"

Yuka darted past the fangs as the snake attacked, using her sharp beak to puncture the snake's chest, hitting the heart of the beast.

Seeing the battle was over, Shinji flew over to Mikomi, who was still on the ground, slipping into unconsciousness. Shinji felt her heart.

'This is bad…'

"Yuka!!" he yelled.

The seagull flew over to the sparrow.

"I need you to find help; I think she's been poisoned."

Yuka looked at the trembling Mikomi.

"I know this one girl in the village that might be able to help…I think her name was Ino…she was traveling with this group-…"

Shinji stared at the bird.

"Ino…was there a pink haired girl with her…?"

Yuka thought about it.

"Yea…"

Shinji sighed in relief.

"Yuka…I need you to find that pink haired girl, also a dog and a pig…"

Yuka flew off…

"Got it!!!"

Shinji looked at Mikomi and sighed.

"Please hurry Yuka…"

Senryu: ooh…Should I kill Mikomi, or let her live…?

Shiirya: You're kidding right…?

Senryu…

Shiirya: RIGHT…?

Senryu: You'll see…


	14. Adventures within Suna part 2

TenTen's hero

Chapter 14: Adventures within Suna part 2

Senryu52809

I don't own Naruto.

It took Sakura a whole two minutes to decipher the note on Yuka's leg.

"It's says something about Mikomi needing help…"

Ino looked at the translation across the back of the paper.

"Poison…?"

Kiba looked at the papper.

" Hn…that's TonTon's writing…"

The two girls stared at Kiba.

"TonTon?! The pig can write…?!"

"He doesn't even have thumbs!!!"

Kiba nodded his head.

"Yea, TonTon knows how to read and write. His writing is pretty horrible though…"

Yuka balanced herself and took flight, moitioning for the three to follow.

Kiba ran after her.

"C'mon you two!"

Sakura and Ino followed Kiba and Yuka, to the outskirts of Suna, toward where Mikomi lay…

---------------------------------------------------------------

TonTon watched the three Shinobi follow Yuka toward the direction of Mikomi and Shinji.

He sighed.

" Oy…Mikomi should be okay with those three looking after her…"

"H-Hinata it's the Hokage's- IT'S TONTON!!!"

TonTon turned around to se Naruto and Hinata rocketing toward him.

"C'mon Hinata! We've gotta catch him!"

The pig spun around and hightailed it down the festival grounds with Naruto and Hinata hot on his tail.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Akamaru walked along the festival grounds. He smelt Neji nearby, he was sure if it. The dog stopped and looked up.

'Miso Ramen…?'

Akamaru shrugged and walked into the shop to find Neji sitting at the front of the store.

'Finally' he smiled, and continued walking all the way to Neji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji looked down at the empty bowl that was ramen. To his surprise, it was pretty good…

The owner looked past him at the doorway.

"Is that dog yours…?"

Neji turned around to see Akamaru step into the doorway of the shop.

" A-Akamaru…? Where did you come from…?"

The owner picked up the dog.

"Akamaru…? That's a cute name for a dog. So he is yours…?"

Neji shook his head.

"No, he belongs to a friend of mine…sorry about this Mr.Asigara…"

The owner laughed.

"It's okay, animals are welcome. Don't call me Mr.Asigara please, just Shinji"

Akamaru jumped out of Shinji's hands and backed up.

Neji stared at him.

"Akamaru…?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Akamaru stared at the man sitting next to Neji.

'This is Shinji Asigara…?'

He remembered what Kame had said.

This man knew Tenten.

He opened his mouth but all that came out was a bark. The dog backed up from the two and ran out of the store.

'I have to find Kiba…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Akamaru did not find Kiba. He did however find Tonton.

"Tonton!" he yelled to the pig that was frantically running down the street towards him. Akamaru followed as the pig ran past him.

"Tonton…what happened…?!"

" Look behind you Oy!"

Akamaru looked and saw Naruto and Hinata running after them like a starved cat after a mouse (well...just Naruto).

Akamaru blinked.

"Why are they chasing you…?"

"I have no clue oy!"

The dog sighed.

"I found Shinji Asigara…"

Tonton stopped running for a second, only to start again at two fold from looking behind him.

"…Are you sure it's him oy?"

"How many Shinji Asigara's could there be in this area…?"

Tonton thought it over.

"Okay… so what now…?"

"Where's Kiba?"

"He followed Yuka to Mikomi with Sakura and Ino."

Akamaru nodded and ran ahead.

"Thanks!"

------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at Kiba.

"She's been poisoned with snake venom, like the note said…Is the bird okay at least…?"

Kiba inspected Shinji.

"He's fine. Is Mikomi going to be okay…Sakura-chan…?"

…

…

…

…(ohhh the suspense…)

…

…

"She'll live, lucky for her I know a jutsu for poison…We should get her to the Village soon though."

Ino looked out at the moonlight glazed river.

"Hey…Kiba-kun…It's Akamaru…"

Kiba turned to face the river. There was a small figure, Akamaru, running toward him. He barked at Kiba a couple of times.

"Slow down Akamaru"…The Inuzuka said. "Who's Shinji Asingara…?"


	15. Attack of the Clones

Tenten's Hero.

Chapter15: Attack of the Clones.

Senryu52809

Senryu: I felt like screwing things up a little so here you go! I hope it's funny.I don't own Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched Temari go the opposite way.

'It's really late'. He thought.

Turning around, the Nara began to walk back to the Inn, looking at the stars.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!"

Shikamaru twitched.

"…Naruto…here…?"

He looked over his shoulder to see a frantic Tonton run pass him, followed by Hinata and about forty Naruto's.

Shikamaru stared.

"N-N-N-Naruto…?!"

The poor Nara boy had two seconds to retreat before he was literally run over by Naruto-kuns.

The antagonist looked back and yelled.

"Sorry Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru just stayed there, twitching on the road from his confusion, pain, and at the incredible idiocy of what just happened.

"Naruto…how troublesome."

---------------------------------------------------------

Neji walked out of the ramen shop.

"Thank you Asigara-san…"

"No problem, come back anytime."

Neji continued down the road toward the Inn. It was one o' clock in the morning and the festival was still raging.

He stopped and looked down.

'The grounds rumbling…? Is it an earth quake…?'

The Hyuuga tensed, the rumbling was getting stronger.

"Get back here you pig!!!"

Neji gulped as a woman ran past him screaming. He looked behind him.

A sea of Naruto-kuns met his gaze. At the very top of the wave like structure were Hinata and the original Naruto, who were holding hands as they balanced on top of the structure.

"N-Naruto…Hinata…?"

He twitched.

"What are you two…err, three…doing…?!"

Neji gulped as he saw poor forsaken Tonton jump into his hands.

"Tonton…?"He looked up at the Naruto-kuns coming straight at him, or rather the pig in his hands.

"W-Wait…don't Naruto!!!!"

The wave of Naruto's crashed upon poor Neji, who had no chance of escape or survival. The Hyuuga disappeared in the mass of clones, never to be seen again… (Just kidding)

Naruto (the real one) popped up from the clones. In his hands he held his trophy, Tonton.

"Yatta!! We finally caught him Hinata...!"

He looked around.

"Hinata…?"

Neji's head came up, gasping for breath.

He gave Naruto a clear eyed death glare.

"Naruto you idiot! You didn't have to do all this for a pig!!!"

Hinata finally came up from under the sea of clones.

"Naruto-kun…please undo the…jutsu…"

"Good idea Hinata."

The boy undid the jutsu, leaving the four of them lying on the festival grounds.

Neji sighed in his pain.

"Only you…Naruto…"

-------------------------------------------------------

At the Hospital, Sakura was performing a healing jutsu on Mikomi while Kiba, Ino, and Akamaru talked outside.

Kiba sighed.

"Miso Ramen…? Why would a ninja run a ramen shop…? Are you sure about this guy Akamaru…?"

Akamaru barked at Kiba a couple of times.

"Okay, Okay! What do you think of this Ino…?"

Yamanaka Ino looked at the sparrow in her hands.

"We should at least visit the guy and ask him…it's worth a shot right…?"

Sakura walked out of the medical room.

"Mikomi should be fine now…"

Ino stood

"Let's head back to thee Inn."

Sakura looked down the hall. There was a nurse wheeling a bed with three people on it heading for the emergency door.

Kiba looked at the three people in mention.

"Hinata?! Neji…Shikamaru…?! What happened to you guys…?!"

Naruto walked around the corner followed by Tonton. The two looked mummified with all he bandages they had.

Sakura stared, confused.

"Naruto…what happened?!"

The Uzumaki gave the pig next to him a death glare.

"It's all his fault…"


	16. Miso Ramen

TenTen's Hero.

Chapter 16: Miso Ramen.

Senryu: Go Gaara!!

Shiirya:We don't own Naruto.

Senryu: oh…and to prevent further confusion between the bird and human Shinji, the human will be called Asigara.

The next day, everyone was let out of the hospital, including Mikomi. At the Inn, the team was back together and they headed toward the ramen shop, with Neji leading the way. Sakura walked beside the Hyuuga.

"Neji…do you know where we are…?"

Neji frowned.

"…Of course I do…"

She sighed and pointed to a sign at the left.

"Really…? Because we past that signed about three times already…"

Neji kept on walking.

Kiba sighed.

"We're lost aren't we…?"

"…"

Shikamaru walked closer to Neji.

"What'd you say…?"

"…"

Ino smiled.

"Huh?"

Neji stopped walking, a black aura surrounding him.

"…We…are...lost…happy?"

Kiba sighed again.

"If you had said that from the beginning, we wouldn't be in the fix."

Hinata blushed.

"So…what now…?"

"I could take you to Miso Ramen…"

Kiba froze…

'I know that smell…'

Above the seven shinobi stood the Kazekage, in all his glory.

"G-Gaara…" Shikamaru smirked. "What are you doing here…?"

He jumped off the rooftop at stared at them with the closest expression to a smirk he could muster.

"I should be asking you that…After all this _is_ _my_ village. Furthermore you're on the property of _my_ mansion…"

Sakura stepped up.

"Ano… could you help us Gaara…? We're sort of lost…"

He smirked again.

"I said I would right…? It's on the other side of town though."

Gaara looked down at the white dog be Neji's feet, and the sparrow on it.

"That…sparrow…"

Ino glanced at the sparrow in mention.

"Shinji? Do you know him…?"

The sand boy turned and started walking.

"It's nothing…follow me, I know a shortcut. "

--------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later the team and Gaara reached the ramen shop.

"Here it is…Miso Ramen. Before you go in though…"

Hinata blushed.

"Y-Yes…?"

Gaara stared at them, then at the sparrow.

"What business do you have with this shop? You don't exactly look…hungry…"

Naruto looked at him and smirked.

"Just stuff…"

He turned and started walking away.

"Fine…I trust you guys can find your way back to the Inn your staying at. Good luck with… whatever you're up to…"

Sakura watched him go.

"Thank you…Gaara…"

He turned to look at them and started walking again.

"It's no problem…just ask for directions next time okay…? C'ya…"

Kiba looked up at the sign, then at Neji.

"This is the shop right…?"

The Hyuuga walked past the door and into the shop.

"Yea."

Ino looked around the big shop.

"Um…Asigara-san…?! You there…?"

A man with long black hair strapped into a braid, and bluish eyes walked in from the backroom.

"Someone called…?"

Neji stepped forward.

"Um…Asigara-san?..."

Asigara straightened his glasses.

"Neji…? Nice seeing you again. Well, your obviously not here to eat ramen at 7:30 in the morning, right? Did you need something?"

Hinata showed her face from behind Naruto.

"No…uh…we wanted to ask you something…"

He took a seat and smiled.

"Ask away…"

Neji's pearl-clear eyes became dead serious.

"Do you know a girl named Tenten…?"

Shinji's smile faded. He remained silent for several seconds.

" Yes, I knew her a long time ago…"

Kiba stared at the young man, eyes shining in anticipation.

"You knew her…?! When…how…?!"

His eyes stared at the Inuzuka.

"Do you have a relation to her…?"

Kiba stared back at him.

"She's from our village…"

Neji sighed, eyes in downcast.

"I-…She was my…teammate."

He stared at the team for a moment. Then at Neji.

'This was _the _Neji Hyuuga Tenten mentioned…?'

Shinji Asigara thought it over in his head for another minute, and then stared at the male Hyuuga again. He sighed.

"Okay…I'll tell you…but you might want to take a seat. It's a long story so I'll try and sum it up for you…"


	17. Shinji Asigara

Tenten's hero

Chapter 17: Shinji Asigara.

Senryu: Before we get with the story I have a few things to say.

Shiirya: Firstly, we would like to thank _Teenagewolveslover,_ and _Tomboy901_, for being with us since the beginning and giving the most reviews.

Senryu: Secondly, this story is obviously gonna be pretty long. I'm guessing near thirty. So if you have any ideas for the story, please tell us in the form of a review or email.

Shiirya: Okay, in this chapter, to be able to explain the story easier, these next two chapters will be showed as what happened half a year ago between human Shinji and Tenten. We don't own Naruto.

Senryu: Finally, This chapter is all HUMAN Shinji NOT the bird. So no confusion should take place. THE BIRD IS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER OR THE NEXT ONE, JUST THE HUMAN. 'k? And, I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE VERY LONG.Thanks for reading, c'ya!

Shiirya: I know this chapter is a little weird but we'll try and make the next chapter really good. Ja!

Shinji winced from the kunai puncturing his leg. He had to keep on running.

He was being followed.

His long black hair was stained with blood, as were his clothes and glasses.

Another kunai flew into his back.

The man tried to move on through the thick trees of the forest, but he could barely move his body. Asigara tripped on a branch and fell through the thick forest trees, landing hard on the terrain below.

Three men erupted from the trees in the shadows, making a grim entrance. The biggest one walked over to Shinji, who was now trembling in pain. He laughed.

"Don't make me ask you again, the girl, tell me where she is."

Shinji coughed up some blood. Other than that he remained silent.

One of the other men, a scrawny one with a scimitar, kicked Shinji in the stomach, hard. The man was about to raise his weapon when a spear pierced through his back. The other man had half a second to take his last breath before a spear ended his life as well. The man who was left looked into the top of an oak tree, where the spears supposedly came from. What met his gaze was a girl with flowing brown hair, and brown eyes that had a murderous tinge to them. She smiled.

"Looking for me…?"

The man drew a colossal sword from its sash. He smirked.

"Your master wants his fugitive back."

The girl drew two kunai, twirling them in her hand.

Shinji saw his chance and did a sweep kick, hitting the man's knees.

At the same time the girl threw both kunai. The man smirked and attempted to dodge them, but failed because of an unbalance at his knees. He was dead in three seconds.

Shinji stood smiling.

"Shinji stood, smiling.

"I thought I told you to stay in the cave…?"

She frowned.

"I just save your ungrateful behind and you're lecturing me…? Your right, I should have stayed there."

He sighed.

"Never mind Ten…"

-------------------Back at the cave in mention------------------

Two hares stared into the horizon at the mouth of the cave. The female one saw two figures approaching.

"Martin look, they made it back."

The male hare looked to where his wife pointed.

"The boy looks hurt Kame…guess it was a good thing Tenten went for him, huh?"

-------------------------------------------------

The two figures entered the cave. Tenten lifted Kame from the ground, admiring her dark brown fur. Shinji sighed.

"We shouldn't stay here any longer; they'll eventually find this cave you know… we should leave at dawn and head to another forest between here and Konoha."

Tenten sat next to him.

"We leave tonight."

Shinji looked up.

"Tonight?"

She looked at him, eyes shining again.

" Yep, tonight."


	18. Tenten's Master

Tenten's Hero.

Chapter 18: Tenten's Master

Senryu: Warning: To all my Sasuke loving readers, you might not like this chapter, but let's face it. The Uchiha is a bitch that will burn in the deepest, darkest pits of hell with his brother; therefore he is practically made for this part. Read and you'll understand.

Shiirya: Also, in honor of Election Day we are taking two surveys.

Who's your favorite Naruto pairing? (Vote for ShikaxTema!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Who's your favorite Naruto character? (Vote for Kiba and Akamaru!!!!!!)

Senryu: Please respond to these surveys. We don't own Naruto.

Shiirya: Here's your story. Please Review.

Tenten and Shinji left that night, heading east by the light of the moon. When they past the river, the two stopped.

Tenten looked at Shinji.

"How many are following us Shinji…?"

Shinji looked at Tenten through the light of the moon.

She stared back, waiting for an answer.

He was trying to keep the fact that people were following them from her to avoid a pointless fight.

'So much for that…' he thought.

Tenten stared harder at him.

"Shinji…?"

"There are twenty three of them."

She remained silent.

Shinji walked over to her and smiled.

"I know a place where we should be okay, we'll be fine."

She looked up at his blue eyes.

"It's not that, um…thank you Shinji-san for…helping me…"

The two continued farther into the forest.

"Don't worry about it…"

--------------------------------------------------

Tenten stared at the colossal willow tree before her.

Shinji smiled.

"This is the center of the forest, and our camp for the night."

The two made camp at the top of the gigantic tree. Tenten stared at the stars, wondering about everyone in Konoha. She thought of one Hyuuga in particular. She smiled.

'I bet Neji is looking at the same stars.'

Shinji looked at the girl who was slowly spacing out.

"You should get some sleep; tomorrow we should reach your village."

Tenten sighed into her sleeping bag. She was still sketchy about going back. Konoha was about a half an hour run from here. Yet she saw no traps or anything to try and catch here except for those three guys who attacked Shinji. He must have done something else to try and catch her…

Then she thought of him. There was still the matter of do I go back to Konoha or kill him then go back. Even though the second one was tempting, Tenten admitted that she probably couldn't win against him and that she was homesick. Still...

She sighed.

"I'll figure it out tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------

Tenten shot her eyes open.

'It's burning…' she thought, gasping for any trace of oxygen that her lungs could pick up. She looked around.

The whole tree was red and black in the flames that surrounded her.

She stood there, lost for words.

'The whole forest is burning down…'

Tenten calmed down and looked around.

"Shinji…?!"

The crackling of a burning branch above was here only answer.

Tenten pounced out of the way before the branch hit were she stood. She stared at the branch, shaking with rage.

'These flames aren't natural…'

The kunoichi drew four kunai and flew into the forest, avoiding the flames as best she could. She had to find Shinji.

And She had to find the bastard who did this to them.

He had plagued her life long enough.

---------------------------------------------------

Tenten stopped at a particular oak tree. She had five burn marks, her clothes looked like crap, and there was still no sign of Shinji. Despite this she looked to her left and smiled. In the distance she saw the lights of Konoha shining through the darkness. Tenten kept on smiling, speechless.

Her smile faded. She couldn't go back yet, there was still business here.

Shinji ran out of a burning tree to Tenten's left.

"Ten?! You okay…?"

Tenten turned toward him.

"Yea…"

Shinji looked past her to the tree directly behind the girl, as if he didn't hear her.

Tenten noticed and looked over her shoulder. Behind her stood the bastard in mention, smirking through the flames.

Tenten trembled in rage.

"…Sasuke…"she breathed.

The girl held the four kunai in her hand. Her eyes with fixed on his damned smirk.

He laughed.

"There's Konoha Ten. Go ahead, I won't stop you. Or, would you rather kill me over your freedom…? I'd just run home if I were you."

Shinji held his breath in frustration. At this rate Tenten would fight Sasuke.

'This is dangerous' He concluded. 'We won't make it out of here if we stay much longer'. He knew it was pointless to persuade her, but he had to try.

"Forget about the bastard Ten!"

But she just stood there trembling, staring at the Uchiha with a blood red aura surrounding her.

And Sasuke's smirk stayed plastered on his face, mocking the kunoichi.

The Uchiha looked at Shinji.

"You should watch who you're speaking to boy, but he's right Ten. You can't win against _me_; you'll just end up being a prisoner again."

She quivered.

"…Don't…Don't call me that…"

The Uchiha laughed.

"What 'Ten'? Why? Does it remind you of that Hyuuga? Don't worry; he'll be dead with the rest of Konoha."

Tenten gritted her teeth until she could taste blood. Neji was the only one able to call her that, and recently Shinji. 'Sasuke isn't going to touch Neji…because he's going to die. Even if I go with him he'll die!'

She felt tears burn down her cheeks.

Shinji was going out of his mind. The fire was now surround them, the Uchiha and Tenten were about to kill each other, and now.

He looked around.

'ANBU…'

Sasuke laughed to himself. Everything was going perfectly. This girls pride would never allow her to just waltz back to Konoha while he standing three feet away from her.

---------------------------------------------

By now, Tenten held the kunai so tight blood was trickling down her fingers, and her tears dripped down her trembling face and unto the floor.

Shinji tried to go closer toward the two, but the fire was now everywhere, and he could barely take two steps in front of him. He desperately looked for an opening in the flames, but to no avail.

"Tenten!" he yelled, but he received no answer.

With a sudden burst of speed Tenten flew at the Uchiha.

Sasuke saw her coming at him, and drew two kunai.

He smiled,

"What a stupid girl…"

Shinji tried to go after her but the flames would kill him.

"Ten?!"

Tears suddenly ran down his cheeks.

"TENTEN?!?!"


	19. A Broken Team

Tenten's hero

Chapter 19: A Broken Team

Senryu: Sorry for not updating in forever. Writers Block.

Shiirya: and thank you to everyone that took the survey.

Senryu: we don't own Naruto

Shiirya: here's your long awaited chapter.

Shinji wiped a tear from his eye.

"That was the last I saw from her…I searched the forest afterwards but, they were gone."

Naruto starred at the man in disbelief.

"Sa…Sasuke…? He'd never do that…it's not-…"

Kiba looked at Naruto with hate filled eyes.

"Not what?! Leave it to him to do something like this."

Naruto return the glare two fold.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about Sasuke!"

He smirked a little.

"And you do? All I know is that he's a traitor."

Sakura looked at Kiba then Naruto and sighed.

"…I'm with Naruto, Kiba… I mean when you think about it…why would Sasuke kidnap Tenten of all people…?"

Shinji stared at Sakura for a few seconds before responding.

"He wasn't going for Tenten."

Shikamaru looked at the man, puzzled.

"What are you saying…? This was all an accident…?

Shinji took his eyes off of Sakura and fixed them on the floor.

"He was going for Sakura-chan, not Tenten."

A ramen bowl dropped to the floor along with its contents from the pink haired kunoichi.

Ino stared at the trembling Sakura.

"S-Sakura…"

Hinata stared at Shinji in disbelief.

"That…can't be right…Sasuke didn't have feelings for Sakura…right?"

Shinji's were still on the floor.

"Hn…Sasuke was going to kidnap Sakura but Tenten found out and tried to stop him. In the end she ended up being taken instead…"

Shikamaru looked around at the team. Neji, Kiba, and Naruto were all staring at the floor, and Hinata and Ino were huddled around the nonmoving Sakura.

He sighed.

"Thank you…Shinji-san."

The owner of the shop didn't take his eyes of the floor for a second.

"It's no problem…Please try your hardest to find her…"

Shikamaru became serious.

"Sure."

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day everyone left the sand village after saying goodbye to Shinji, Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara. Sakura and Neji were still not talking. As a matter of fact nobody was talking to each other, not even the animals. They were all in there own world of memories. Naruto grimaced. The aura surrounding the eleven was so grim at was starting to irritate him. He looked at thee silent Sakura beside him. She returned the stare with blank eyes for two seconds before staring back at the ground. Naruto looked back at Neji. The Hyuuga didn't even look up at him. He groaned in annoyance.

"WHY IS EVERYTHING SO QUIET!!!!!"  
Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and gave the boy a confused 'what the hell look'.

"How troublesome…"he sighed.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru, then at Naruto. This was a bad situation. Sakura was probably blaming herself for Tenten's kidnapping, and Neji was isolating himself at the back. Everyone else was worrying about the two. He looked up at a cloud that was shaped like a dragon.

'The team is falling apart.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone took camp near another river. Shikamaru observed the map in the light from the fire.

"We're a day's march from the ocean if we don't run into any distractions."

Ino looked up at the boy staring at her.

"What will we do once we get to the ocean? We don't know where to get a boat or how to navigate on open waters."

From the other sighed of the camp fire Shikamaru sighed into his sleeping bag.

"That's a problem for another day…"

Ino looked around the camp fire at her sleeping friends, then a the full moon above her.

"Baka…"


	20. A New Town

Senryu52809

Tenten's Hero

Chapter Twenty: A New Town

At Sunset the next day, everyone on the team marveled at the horizon lying on top of the deep blue ocean, everyone except Naruto.

"Yatta! Finally a town!"

Ino sighed beside him.

"Do you even see the ocean Naruto?"

"I don't know what the big deal is. It's just water."

Yamanaka Ino gave him a death glare.

"Baka"

Naruto looked at Sakura who was now speaking, a little.

"Are you ok now Sakura…?"

She smiled a little.

"Yea, the oceans…pretty."

Shikamaru walked over to where the three stood.

"Don't celebrate yet, we still need to find a place that rents boats, and supplies."

Kiba, Hinata, and Neji walked up to the four.

Neji starred at the small town breaking the horizon.

"…We should start moving…"

Kiba looked at Naruto as he ran down the sand dunes toward the town in mention.

"I've never heard of a town this far west."

Shikamaru looked at him.

"Barely anyone comes this far west. It's not surprising this town isn't on the map."

Naruto looked up at the six as he stood half way to the town already.

"What's taking you guys so long?"

Ino starred at the boy.

"Try waiting for us next time Naruto!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Mikomi looked at Tonton.

"Are you sure this is the town?"

The pig nodded.

"Oy, this is the only town for miles. Sasuke and Tenten had to pass by here."

Shinji smiled.

"There has to be an animal in there that knows about them."

Akamaru smirked a little.

"Let's spit up then. Mikomi, you get the north side of town. Tonton, since you're familiar with the area, you get east and west. I'll take south."

Shinji looked at the dog.

"What about me?"

Akamaru smiled.

"I need you to find that seagull, Yuka. I think we are going to need her."

----------------------------------------------------

Shinji flew over the dunes toward the place where he first met Yuka. He approached the specific dune where he had washed up on shore. He looked around to see Yuka lying across reddish sand. She lay dead in a puddle of her own blood, a kunai piercing her broken neck. Her pale eyes were looking toward the darkening horizon. Shinji fell to the ground as a kunai was thrown into his back. The bird was dead before his carcass hit the deep red sand. Rain pattered to the ground, drenching the two blood stained birds, without a breathe escaping their still beaks.

Senryu: Ha! Just kidding!

Shiirya: Nobody actually dies. Here is what really happened.

Senryu: You thought I'd really kill Shinji? No way.

Shiirya: She's crazy. Anyway here you go. NOBODY IS DEAD.

Yuka lay on the dune, facing the horizon.

Shinji approached her.

"Yuka!"

The seagull looked at the bird.

"Shinji…?"

"Yea…um I need to ask you…um…Can you help us with something?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked through the town. She already had some supplies. If only there was a huge sign that said 'Boat Rentals this way'.

She looked to the left at a boy. He was staring at her.

"Uh…hi…can you help me with something…please?"

The boy's eyes lit up.

"Yea sure. I'm Akira."

Hinata blushed.

"Y-yea…um…"


	21. Enter Nami

Tenten's Hero.

Chapter 21- Enter Nami

Senryu: Akira was just a name provided by Flamedraseer7231. It has no connection to anything or anyone. We don't own Naruto.

Shiirya: enjoy! Thx. For reviewing!

The boy smiled at Hinata.

"You're with that group of ninja's right?"

She blushed a little more.

"How…did you know that…?"

"Since it's a small town and we're so far west, this town doesn't get visitors often."

She smiled a little.

"O-Oh…um…is there a place where I could rent a boat…?"

"Of coarse there is. Follow me."

"Thank you…um…Akira-san."

He turned and looked at her with his light blue eyes.

"It's no problem."

----------------------------------------------

Hinata walked alongside Akira as he led her farther into town. The boy had spiky light chestnut hair that was strapped into a short ponytail. He had creamy skin with a tan and his eyes were a crystalish light blue. So light that from a distance you'd think his eyes were clear. He kept on walking until they reached the beach. Akira pointed to a dock to the right and gave Hinata a grin.

"There is a man who runs the dock that should be over there. I'll introduce you to him."

She nodded and they continued. Hinata marveled at the sand beneath her. She hadn't been to the beach in forever.

Akira looked at her.

"Where are you from?"

She returned the stare with pink tinted cheeks.

"K-Konoha…"

"That's in the fire country right?"

She nodded her head.

"Wow…that's really far from here. This town's name is Nami."

They reached the dock and walked up to a specific man.

Akira shook the man's hand.

"This is Aku."

Hinata shook his hand.

"Hello."

Akira grinned.

"This lady is in need of a boat."

Aku walked over to a wooden vessel.

"Well you've come to the right place. This boat just came in, how do you like it miss?"

Hinata smiled. It was perfect.

Akiru looked down at Hinata's feet to see a dog staring up at him.

"Is that dog yours?"

Hinata looked down in time to see Mikomi jump into her hands.

"Mikomi…?"

The dog pounced out of her hands and ran off, signaling for her to follow. Hinata stood there for a couple of seconds before following the dog.

Akira watched her go.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

She looked back at him, still running.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!

He starred at her for a moment then yelled.

"What's your name?!"

She smiled a little before answering.

"It's Hinata!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Hinata followed Mikomi to the center of the town where the other teammates waited.

Sakura sighed.

"We've been looking everywhere for you"

Shikamaru stood from the comfort of a bench.

"We were all suppose to meet back here half an' hour ago."

Hinata froze in embarrassment.

" Oh…um…I'm sorry…"

Ino smiled.

"It's ok."

Kiba looked at a list in his hands.

"We've got the basic supplies…We still need a boat and some guy who could help us with navigating the ship once we get into the waters."

Hinata blushed a little.

"I know the perfect boat! Um…it's by the dock northwest of town."

Naruto grabbed his moaning stomach.

"Can we get something to eat first…?"

Neji looked at Naruto. He was going to call him an idiot but his stomach agreed with the boy.

"I got three rooms for us in this Inn on the other side of town. There's a restaurant near there that looked…good…" he sighed.

Naruto stood.

"Thank you Neji!!! C'mon let's go eat!"

Sakura smiled.

"I am kinda hungry…"

Shikamaru starred at everyone and sighed.

"I guess it's decided then."

-------------------------------------------------------

At the restaurant everyone ate there food and talked about whatever. Ino looked at Hinata who sat next to her.

"Are you okay Hinata?"

Hinata looked at the girl, surprised.

"Of coarse…um… why do you ask?"

Ino looked at her empty bowl of what had been a chicken salad.

"I don't know. It's just you've been quieter than usual; not that being quiet is bad! Plus the fact that you were a whole thirty minutes late is strange because you're usually pretty accurate with time."

The Hyuuga blushed profusely, twiddling her fingers under the table.

"Oh…it's nothing."

Ino stared at her.

"Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded.

She sighed.

"Okay, if you say so."


	22. Expected visitors

Tenten's Hero

Chapter 22- Expected visitors

Senryu: I wasn't going to do this but since it was requested here is a chapter dedicated to Tenten.

Shiirya: We don't own Naruto. Please review.

Tenten tended to her arm in the darkness of her new prison. Her escape plan would have worked.

She gritted her teeth.

In reality he caught her before the girl even got out of her cell. As a reward for her rebellious attitude; Tenten received a broken arm, no meals for a week, and a new cell that was even smaller than her last one. In addition to the cramp space of her cell, there was no window or lighting in her cell which meant it was dark, really dark. The only source of lighting was a barred window on the entrance to her prison which gave her a lovely view a dim foul smelling hallway. After a while Tenten even lost tract of whether it was day or night.

She sighed. That was her fifth attempt to escape.

'It's a miracle my neck is still attached to my body…'

Tenten knew that Sasuke couldn't kill her. If he could she would have been dead a long time ago. He needed her for something.

'But' she reasoned.

'He could do a lot worse to me than starvation and a broken arm. Why would he hold back?'

She froze. There were footsteps coming toward her cell. They stopped in front of her door. Tenten tensed, ready to pounce out at whoever was on the other side of the door. After two minutes past she relaxed a little. The person seemed to have gone.

"You shouldn't relax yet Ten, I'm still here".

Tenten turned around, panicking. He was in her cell, somewhere. The girl could see absolutely nothing in the darkness, but she could hear him moving.

'Behind me!'

She spun around.

"Too late." He smirked. Sasuke grabbed the wrist of her broken arm, and pushed the girl into the stone wall, hard. Sasuke stood an inch away from her face. He whispered into her ear.

"We're expecting visitors from Konoha."

Tenten felt her heart beat quicken, yet she remained silent.

Sasuke smiled.

"Don't get excited yet, we already sent someone to take care of them."

She frowned in the darkness.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He laughed.

"I'm afraid that we are going to have to use you as bait."

Tenten gasped and tried to brake free of his grasp but to no avail. Without a sound the Uchiha took out a drugging needle and plunged it into Tenten's neck. Within a few seconds, Tenten fell to the stone floor, unconscious.

Sasuke smiled.

"Our guest should be arriving in a couple of days, we'll give them a nice warm welcome eh Tenten?"

------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed in annoyance as a man approached him, bowing.

"Well, what do you want…?!"

The man smiled.

"Just a report on the Konoha team."

Sasuke smirked.

"Well…?"

"It's been conformed that they've reached the town of Nami. All the members have been documented. Uzumaki Naruto, Tonton, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji, Mikomi, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, a sparrow, and…"

Sasuke frowned, impatiently.

"And…?"

"…Haruno Sakura…"

Sasuke laughed to himself. This was working out to his advantage.

"Did you send him after them?"

The man smiled with malice.

"He should be arriving in Nami any minute now."

Sasuke frowned.

"Make sure he gets on a ship with them. I want this to go perfectly understand?!"

The man nodded and bowed before exiting the room.

"Of coarse."


	23. Mysterious Note

Tenten's Hero

Chapter 23: Mysterious note.

Senryu: SORRY SORRY I AM SOOO SORRY for taking so long.

Shiirya: We don't own Naruto

Senryu: Enjoy! Gomen!

At sunset the next day, Hinata led everyone back to the dock. She led them from boat to boat until they reached the one that Yoh had shown Hinata the day before.

She stopped.

"This is the boat I was talking about."

Naruto marveled at it.

"Wow…Can we really afford this?"

A boy stepped out of the cabin in the boat. He had fiery red hair that spiked past his ears, with sharp green eyes that starred at the seven. Sakura's first thought of him was that he looked like a fox. The boy looked at them, smiling a little.

"You're the team from Konoha right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Y-yes."

Akira walked out of the cabin, followed by Yoh.

Akira waved at Hinata, with his welcoming smile.

"I was wondering when you'd come back Hinata. We were just talking about you."

Hinata blushed.

Akira did too, embarrassed.

"I-I mean all seven of you…um something came for you guys…"

The fox looking boy nodded.

"It was a scroll-you see…"

Yoh stepped forward from behind the boys

"What these two mean is that a scroll was sent to us concerning you seven; I think you should take a look at it."

Shikamaru received the scroll from Yoh, and read the contents.

"It says that we are to receive a boat"

Neji looked at the scroll, reading it many times over.

"…Who would just give us a ship…?"

Ino read it next.

"I'm with Neji…this could be a trap you know. Do you know who sent this Yoh-san?"

He sighed.

"All there was in the scroll was a sum of money for the boat and the scroll itself. There was no name."

Kiba thought it over.

"This is way too good to be true. It's defiantly a trap."

Naruto grinned.

"Or it could be from Tsunade or Shinji-san."

Sakura read the scroll last.

"I don't think we have a choice. This is the only way that we are going to be able to afford any of these boats."

Shikamaru thought about the possibilities.

"She's right. Whoever sent this obviously wanted us to get on a ship."

Hinata smiled a little and pointed to the vessel Akira showed her.

"Um…We'll take this one."

Yoh grinned.

"Well then, I guess it's settled. The boat will be ready for departure tomorrow morning."

He pointed to the two boys beside him.

"Akira and Ryuku will accompany you on your journey along with another boy."

The two boys smiled.

Sakura did too.

"Thank you Yoh-san."

He shook her hand.

"The third boy is Haku. He'll be here in the morning."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Akira watched the shinobi go as he worked on the ship for tomorrow.

"…Ryuku?"

"Hn?"

Akira sighed.

"That scroll…it's bothering me…It could be a trap."

Ryuku stopped working and stared at Akira. With a sigh he continued his work.

"Forget about the scroll Akira."

"They could be in danger you know!"

Ryuku paused again, remaining silent.

Akira sighed.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

Ryuku continued working.

"I guess so…"

---------------------------------------------------

In the morning, everyone arrived at the dock with all their provisions. The sun hung on the sky line or the town making a purplish aura surrounding the shinobi. They were greeted by a boy with short black hair, and brown eyes.

Ino shook his hand.

"Are you Haku?"

He nodded.

"Yes I am, and you are the Konoha shinobi correct?"

"Name's Ino."

She pointed to her friends.

"This is Kiba Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru."

Akira and Ryuku walked toward them,

"Hello again!"

Ryuku smiled.

"Everything is ready for you to set sail."

---------------------------------------------

Senryu: Thx. For being so patient! Writers block is a demon that will burn it the black fires of hell! Anyways that is off the topic.

Shiirya: We need some help

Senryu: Do you guys want Akira and Hinata or Naruto and Hinata. I kinda need to know.

Senryu: And one of the boys is going to betray the seven shinobi, will it be Haku? Ryuku? Or…Akira…?! You'll see in later chapters.

Shiirya: plz review! Bye!

Senryu: I'll get the next chapter up faster.


	24. Matchmaker

Tenten's Hero

Chapter 24: Matchmaker

Senryu: Playing Match maker is fun! Thank you for voting.

Shiirya: The results are: this story will now be Hinata and Akira.

Senryu: also sorry for the match up's in this chapter. I wasn't expecting this myself but it was an idea so I'm working on it.

Shiirya: Also, we know that this story isn't very NejixTenten related…Sorry…

Senryu: It was originally when I was writing the summary but I switched thing up a little.

Shiirya: For example; this story was only supposed to be THREE chapters long o0…

Senryu: and here I am writing the 24 chapter. I love this story though.

Shiirya: We've bothered you enough I guess, here is the story. Senryu52809 does not own Naruto. If she did then she wouldn't be writing this story.

Senryu: enjoy!

Sakura and Ryuku checked the last item off the list. Every last thing was on the vessel, and they were finally ready to set sail. Yoh walked up to the two.

"Here is an extra compass. Make sure you don't get lost."

Ryuku accepted the compass.

"We'll be fine."

Sakura waved her hand as the boat drifted farther away from the dock.

"Bye and thank you Yoh-san!"

He waved back.

Sakura turned to Ryuku as they walked toward the center of the ship.

"Ryuku…how long do you think it will take us to reach our destination?"

He thought about it for a minute.

"About…a week…"

"That long huh?"

"Yeah…that is if we don't have any trouble along the way…"

She remained silent.

He smiled a little at her, making her smile too.

"What's the hurry?"

She blushed for two seconds as something flashed through her mind.

"N-No hurry…just…curious."

Ryuku became serious.

"Sakura-san?"

She faced him.

"Hn…?

"I…heard a rumor that it's the Uchiha you're looking for…right?"

Sakura froze, a whir of mostly grim memories bolting into her mind by the mere name.

"How did you…know…?"

"Sakura…maybe you shouldn't seek him…I mean, he could be setting a trap for you especially…"

She remained silent for a while. Ryuku wondered if he said too much and it was bringing back painful memories. He was about to apologize when she lifted her head, smiling, with a rosy hint to her cheeks.

"S-Sasuke has a girl from my village who was my friend…Trap or not, I have to help that girl anyway I can…That's why I want to hurry to the castle, even though there probably is a trap there waiting for me…"

Ryuku grinned.

"You're a true ninja…and a good friend…"

Sakura smiled blushing from embarrassment.

""Thank you…Ryuku…"

A smiled hovered on Ryuku's face, but inside he felt grim.

'I have to protect her…but…there's no way I can stop her now…this was a mistake…'

He stared at her soft green eyes for a second.

"S-Sakura…"

"Yeah…?"

He looked away, holding his tongue (figuratively).

"It's …nothing…" he sighed.

Kiba and Naruto approached the two.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You want to help with dinner?"

Kiba passed her a fishing rod.

"We're going to need all the help we can get."

She hesitated, not wanting to go.

"What about Neji and Shikamaru?"

Kiba sighed.

"They're in their cabin down stairs planning out the trip on a map."

Sakura accepted the rod and followed the two.

"Ok then, I'll come."

She looked back at Ryuku who was walking in the other direction.

"Do you want to join us, Ryuku-san? It'll be fun…"

He turned around to face her.

"Sorry...I can't……I have stuff I have to attend to…But It'll see you later, ok?"

She watched as he walked farther away from her with every step.

" Ok…bye."

-------------------------------------------------

Ino took her eyes off the compass in her hands to watch Sakura and Ryuku part in opposite directions. Her eyes wandered over to Hinata and Akira who were sitting together on the east end of the boat. She sighed.

'Hinata and Akira…Sakura and Ryuku…Tenten and Neji are already a full fledged couple…now what…?'

Her eyes strayed toward Haku who was steering the ship beside her.

'…No way…'

Haku stared at her.

"Are you okay Ino?"

She snapped back to reality.

"Yea! Uh…sorry…"

Ino observed the compass fumbling in her still half asleep hands.

"We're heading dead north."

Haku nodded his head and tied the massive wheel down with a rope so that it stayed in place.

"The wheel should be fine now. Let's go help with dinner."

Ino followed him, watching the violet sunset blaze across the horizon. Haku looked at her and smiled.

"Once we get north the sunsets will get really beautiful…"

Ino blushed a little.

"Really…?"

He nodded

She smiled and faced then sunset again as they walked.

Haku looked at her and smiled, remaining silent.


	25. It beginnings

Tenten's hero

Chapter 24- It beginnings

Shiirya: thanks for waiting so long

Senryu: I would like to thank a few peoplz. Saska (Flamedraseer7213), tsunaren (Karen-sama), and gaarabo (kage of shadows).

Shiirya: Maybe in some parallel universe I own Naruto. But in this one I don't.

Senryu: This chapter will be introduced by…

Shiirya: Orochimaru!!!!!!!!!!!! –demonic music playing-

Orochimaru: -sigh- here's chapter 24 of Tenten's hero. Enjoy. Can I go now; I have the destruction of Konoha to plot?

Senryu: -unties him- I guess so

Orochimaru: And you senryu! I'll get you for not putting me in your story!!!!

Shiirya: -bites him-

Orochimaru: YOU FUCKING FOX!!!!

Senryu: such language…anyways here is your story!!! Please review! By the way, since those of you, who DIDN'T vote on the recent survey, want NaruxHina. I have an idea that will swing the story back to Naruto and Hinata. Just bear with me for now. Please vote next time I give a survey to avoid problems like this.

Akira tied the wheel down with the rope once again. It was their sixth day at sea, and two o' clock in the morning. He walked through the cargo of the ship toward the dormitories below him. Passing by the four room's, Akira knocked on each door as he passed. Nine half asleep crew mates dragged themselves out of their rooms in their pajamas a whole five minutes later. Kiba was the first to react by giving Akira (who had interrupted a very nice dream of him) a cranky 'What the hell stare'.

"What happened?"

Akira stared at the nine shinobi.

" We should be reaching the castle soon."

Shikamaru observed him and sighed.

"But?"

Akira smiled a little, this guy was smart.

" But…there is a spread of thick coral reef surrounding the island, plus the waters are getting shallow."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"So we're going to abandon ship?"

He nodded.

"The best time would probably in an hour. I saw underwater coves under the island that should bring us into the island. I counted four underwater coves so there should be four groups of two, leaving two people to guard the ship."

Shikamaru stared at Akira, something's up with him today.

"I'll stay back."

Kiba smirked a little.

" I'll stay too, swimming isn't my best skill."

Akira nodded

"The rest of you guys be ready in an hour."

Akira walked back to the deck as everyone went back into their dorms. Everyone but Shikamaru. He stood there for another five minutes and walked back into the room, his head full of thoughts.

"How troublesome."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Akamaru and Mikomi tied the cloth around Tonton as Shinji and Yuka took positions. Akamaru smiled.

"That's the best knot I can do. Now when you infiltrate the tower go straight to her cell. Shinji, you remember where it is right?"

The sparrow nodded as he and Yuka grabbed the cloth surrounding Tonton and rose into the air.

Mikomi watched as they flew over the edge of the ship.

"Be back before dawn. That gives you about three hours to find Tenten and come back. Akamaru yelled to them as they flew off in the direction of the castle.

"Don't get caught."

Shinji yelled back.

"We won't!!!"

Mikomi sighed as Akamaru walked off of the edge of the boat towards her.

"You think they'll be ok?"

He smiled.

"They'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

------------------------------------------------------------

In exactly one hour later, eight shinobi lined up at the edge of the ship. The teams were: Neji and Akira, Sakura and Ryuku, Naruto and Hinata, Haku and Ino, and Shikamaru and Kiba to guard the ship. Kiba watched as the eight shinobi jumped into the dark waters.

"Kiba…"

Kiba looked at Shikamaru who watched as the shinobi disappeared into the waters.

"Akira…don't you think what he said was weird?"

Kiba stared at him.

"No doubt you're going to tell me anyway."

Shikamaru smiled a bit.

"Think about it. How could he have known that there were coves below us, it's barely dawn and the waters are to dark at this time to see much anything?"

Kiba sighed.

"Not only that, he counted them, what do think."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Time will tell, but something is defiantly up with him."

Kiba sighed.

"Oh well."


	26. Enter the castle

Chapter 26: Enter the Castle

Senryu: Yo! I don't own Naruto.

Shiirya: This chapter will be introduced by… Tsunade!!

…

…

Senryu: …Tsunade?

-Shizune runs in-

Shizune: Sorry, Tsunade can't back it… she's um… busy…

Shiirya: Ok then… this chapter will be introduced by… Shizune!

Shizune: Oh… um… -blush- Thank you for reviewing… enjoy the chapter… Go Tonton!!

-------------------------------

Neji swam into the second cove, his chest feeling like lead. He resurfaced in a cave, attempting to breathe as quietly as he could.

"Akira?"

He looked around, his teammate nowhere to be seen. The Hyuuga activated his Byakugan, and submerged into the deep waters again. Akira was nowhere to be found within a hundred meters.

He went back to observe his surroundings. The cave was empty, so Neji climbed out of the cold waters and continued through the opening to his right, looking for any life forms. The cave continued into a hallway. After two more hallways, he came to a four way intersection. He sighed and inched into the shadows, waiting for some unlucky person to pass by.

-------------------------------

Sakura and Ryuku went into the first cove, which happened to be a pipe, not a cove. The pipe sucked them into a rapidly moving river, which eventually dumped them, from a seven foot drop, into an enclosed room. The only opening was a balcony about fifteen feet above them on the opposite side of the room. Sakura sighed.

"Where are we!?"

Ryuku stayed silent staring at the balcony.

"Ryuku?"

"I'm sorry Sakura…" He said, tears slowly rolling down his face.

The balcony door slowly opened. Out of it came a small girl about six, with long brown pigtails, and sharp green eyes like Ryuku's. She was crying and ran to the edge of the vast balcony. Following her was none other than the Uchiha, walking slowly up to the young girl and wrapped his hands around her tiny neck.

"Hello Sakura…"

Sakura stared at him, small tears rolling down her face. She then glared furiously at Ryuku.

"You… You... How could you!?"

She punched him across the face and he let the fist hit him.

Sasuke smirked a little, grabbing the young girl by the collar, and raising her over the balcony.

"Thank you Ryuku, you've been a real help."

He then released the girl, leaving her to a fifteen foot drop to the hard stone ground. Her piercing scream reached Ryuku who was on the floor because of Sakura's enraged punch. He ran to the girl like lightning, catching her in his hands.

She started crying uncontrollably into his chest.

"N-Nii-san…"

He held his sister and stood up, facing the floor.

"I'm sorry Sakura… I really am…"

She stared at Ryuku, tears straying down her face, and then turned her attention to Sasuke, who was standing on the balcony.

"Why did you do this!?"

Sasuke's form disappeared from the balcony, soon reappearing behind Sakura's shaking figure.

"No need to yell… Sakura-_chan_…"

She spun away from him, pulling out a kunai. His onyx eyes bored into her, as he slowly approached her, a smirk hovering on his lips.

-------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata went into the third cove, which led to the end of a dim hallway. Hinata's Byakugan scanned the area.

"Naruto-kun… There's a person exactly 42 meters down the left hallway, moving this way."

The two Shinobi climbed out of the murky waters, and climbed onto the walls, hiding in the shadows, waiting.

The figure turned the corner, walking into the dead end. He continued until he reached the pool. In a second, Naruto and Hinata were upon him, both holding a kunai to his throat.

"Akira-san?"

Akira grinned.

"Yeah?"

Naruto stared at him, confused.

"What happened to Neji!?"

"I dunno, he just disappeared…"

Naruto and Hinata removed the kunai and sighed.

"Sorry Akira."

Hinata scanned the area again.

"There's another guy about 60 meters north."

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Hinata."

The three ran though the hallways, with Naruto in the frond, Hinata in the middle, and Akira in the back.


	27. It continues…

Chapter 27: It continues…

Senryu52809

Shiirya: We don't own Naruto

Senryu: Sorry that this took me so long to write but I had to decide who dies. (BWHAHAHA yes someone(s) will die!!!) Anyways here is the next chapter introduced by…Sasuke!

Sasuke: MPHF MFFF GFHPHPFT!!! (Tied and gagged)

Senryu: Okay… plz review!

Shiirya: C'ya!!!!!

Ino and Haku scaled the castle with nothing but kunai and chakra. There cove dumped them outside on the east side of the castle. There goal was a small window thirty feet above the waters. Right now they had about five more feet to go. Ino stopped for a moment; she was running out of chakra. She looked up at Haku who was now climbing through the window and offering her a wet hand. She took it thankfully. Once inside she sighed.

"I'm beat…"

Haku helped her up and looked out the window.

"It's Yuka and Tonton…Ino look at this…"

Ino forced her self to look out the window to see a seagull carrying a pig wrapped in a blanket fly through the window.

"Yuka?"

The bird dropped Tonton into Haku's chest and landed on Ino's outstretched arm. Tonton looked at Yuka then jumped to the floor and ran out of the door on the other side of the room, followed by Yuka. Ino stared at the open doorway for a couple of seconds before grabbing Haku's hand and following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata, Naruto, and Akira ran down the corridors until they reached a dead end. They walked through a door which led outside to a cliff (Yes a stone rocky cliff). Naruto looked over the edge to see the ocean far below him.

"Why would there be a cliff here?"

Akira went over to the door they had come through and stuck a key into it, locking the door.

"Sorry Hinata-san, but this ends here."

Before Hinata could even breathe, there was a figure behind her back and a kunai placed steadily at her throat.

"Hello Hinata."

Hinata knew that voice. She heard it during the chunin exams and never forgot it.

"K-K-Kabuto…san…"

He smiled removing the kunai from Hinata's neck and threw it up at a ninety degree angle. A drop of blood that spattered at his shoes was his reward. He looked up at the real Naruto and Hinata hanging on the side of the castle, the kunai buried in Naruto's leg.

Kabuto turned to Akira as the clone in his hand disappeared.

"Naruto-kun… No surprise you're here too. Akira…?"

Akira ran up the stone wall with inhuman speed.

"I'm on it!"

Akira juggernauted a shuriken at Naruto. Before Naruto to could manage one hand sign Akira was upon him, kicking him hard to the stone below where Kabuto was waiting. Naruto hit the stone, cracking it with the force of Akira's kick. He got up and attempted to run up the wall again when another Kunai slashed into his back with a scream of pain. As blood trickled down Naruto's legs he heard Hinata's scream above him. Kabuto smirked.

"I'm your opponent now Naruto…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji ran down the corridors being led by a sparrow. He was confused but he cooperated with the bird. Shinji kept on flying until he reached a small door in a dark hallway. The bird's size allowed him to easily fit through the window bars, and into the cell. Neji activated his byakagen and observed the tiny room. He froze.

"…T-Tenten?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and threw her into a wall.

"Don't get any ideas _Sakura-chan. _The only reason I wanted you is because that idiot Orochimaru needed a new body to infiltrate Konoha with. So I volunteered you."

Sakura clutched her wrist which broke in contact with the wall.

"So you were going to give me to him?"

"Yea I was…but that stupid girl got in the way, so I took her instead. Of course Orochimaru didn't want her and told us to kill her, but instead she was remarkable bait for you, eh Sakura?"

Sakura took out a kunai from her pouch and wiped tears from her eyes. She had to get out of here…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuku looked at his sister who was still crying. Then he let go of her and took out a Kunai, throwing it at Sasuke. It of coarse missed, and it only drew the Uchiha's attention.

"You got your sister back so get out of here!"

Sakura stared at Ryuku, tears still running down her face.

"Ryuku?"

"Sakura…I really am sorry. I never wanted this to happen."

Sasuke looked at the two and drew his sword (where the hell did that come from?! o0).

"Your gonna regret this Ryuku."

Ryuku held the Shuriken ready. He couldn't just leave like this.

'Not while I can still change things'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke held the sword steadily. He didn't count on betrayal, but it was no problem. On normal circumstances he'd probably lose against Ryuku, but he had gotten a little tip from Akira that Ryuku had a crush on a certain girl…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura held Nina (Ryuku's little sister) in her arms when she noticed Sasuke glancing at her. Before she could even blink she was in a deep kiss in Sasuke's arms, the strength to pull away had left her body years ago. The Uchiha's hands held her closely around her waist. A couple seconds later she was back on the floor with her shaking hand on her lips, and Nina once again at her side. Sasuke wiped his mouth and turned back to Ryuku who was already charging at him with raised fist, shuriken long forgotten. Sasuke raised his sword and charged also, grinning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba held the wooden bat tightly as he swung it into a man's chest. The boat was being attacked, and furthermore Kiba had no clue where Shikamaru had disappeared to. There were too many men for him to handle alone. He progressed through the ship, batting many men overboard.

"Where are you Shikamaru?!"


	28. In deaths wake

Chapter 29: In deaths wake

Senryu: I'm such a lazy ass. I'm so sorry from the bottom of my stone heart.

Shiirya: we don't own Naruto

Senryu: I hope you like this chapter. 'Till next time.

Neji stared at Tenten's figure through the door. She was laying on the ground, not responding to him calling her name. He activated his byakagen in a panic. "It couldn't be…" The Hyuuga stared at her, observing every body function. The girl in front of him was the Tenten cared for. Her chakra levels were close to nothing, and there was a blue substance in her bloodstream. Neji recognized it instantly. It was an extremely dangerous poison, used as a drug that drains chakra and could kill a person in a day because the effects were slow and painful. By the looks of her body functions she had about two hours to live. The Hyuuga effortlessly broke through the girl, running to the blood stained girl.

He held her in his pale arms and carefully felt her heartbeat. It was still beating, but was random, skipping beats on whim. Neji took a breath and concentrated his chakra into his hand and placed it on her stomach, letting chakra seep into her blood stream. With any luck the chakra should slowdown the effects, but it couldn't stop the poison. Sakura would be extremely helpful right now…

Neji concentrated harder, closing his eyes to retain his focus. He could feel the poison lift out of Tenten's body. After a few seconds he felt a stabbing pain in his hand. Neji opened his eyes and saw the blue poison hovering above Tenten's stomach, seeping into His hand. It felt like fire running through his veins, slowly eating at him. Neji cut off his chakra, making the poison hovering above Tenten spill to the stone ground, and looked at his hand. It had a blue tint to it and was shaking painfully. Above that it felt like Neji was being stabbed repeatedly in his hand that still felt like fire.

Despite his intense pain, Neji checked Tenten's heart again. He smiled a little; her heartbeat was regulating, but was still weak. He lifted her up bridal style and ran out of the cell led by Shinji

---------------------------------------------------------------

Neji continued running until he collapsed with Tenten, the poison now throughout his body. The Hyuuga barely had the strength to continue breathing, yet he managed to stumble through two more hallways before collapsing again, hard. He could feel the poison, slowly eating him from the inside out. Neji's eyes slowly darkened, he was staring at the unconscious girl who was still wrapped in his arms. Before passing out he held Tenten closer to him, feeling her warmth and heartbeat which was getting irregular again. The last time he saw her, she was being kidnapped. Now Tenten was unconscious and being cradled to him, as close to dying as a person can get. Neji held her a little tighter out of instinct. 'She won't die. I won't let her.'

Then the world went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran at Kabuto with nothing but fist and willpower. Before he could even get a kick, Akira was in front of him with a kunai. Naruto managed to clumsily dodge the first slash, and landed a punch in Akira's chest. The boy recovered and ran at Naruto with chakra induced speed, slashing his kunai wildly. Naruto dodged the slashes by moving back toward the edge of the cliff (YES bwhahaha). He looked over the edge that was only a couple of inches from his feet.

Akira took this to his advantage and threw five kunai at specific spots at Naruto, forcing the boy back even further. Then Akira ran at Naruto like lightning, tackling him. The boy jumped into the air, dodging Akira. Kabuto was waiting for this. He spiraled above Nauto and kicked him down, down over the 30ft cliff with cold murky waters and sharp rocks to seal his fate.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hinata held her bloody side. Akira had inflicted a deep wound to her stomach, which refused to stop bleeding and felt like she was being slowly ripped apart. Despite her pain she felt nothing, and froze. Naruto had gone over the cliff; she saw it with her own eyes. For a second she wasn't breathing, just staring at Naruto fall, slowly falling, and falling. Hinata forgot her wound and stood up with a shoot of pain, forcing herself to the edge of the cliff with eyes that shone with both worry and fire.

----------------------------------------------------------

To Akira's surprise, Naruto was able to grab onto the edge of the cliff with one hand, now swinging over the ocean, suspended by that one hand. Akira stepped on that one hand, crushing it beneath his foot. "You just won't die you?! Just go to hell."

Naruto smirked painfully, which surprised Akira a little. "I guess I'll see you there." Akira stepped harder onto his hand, swearing it should have broken by now, yet Naruto's expression didn't change a bit. "You…bastard." Akira was about to add another remark when he got an idea.

"You're girlfriend will make a fine slave for Orochimaru-sama, he always wanted a Hyuuga…along with an Uchiha of coarse. Along with that Haruno girl…That idiot Sasuke should be taking care of her right about now."

Naruto stared fiercely at Akira. His once blue eyes turned deep red and were burning a death glare at the boy. A death glare that was looked like hell to Akira, but he wouldn't show Naruto that, not on his life.

"You…won't touch Hinata or Sakura. I'll kill you first."

"Was that a death threat?" Akira pushed Naruto's hand farther off the cliff. "Whose going to stop me?!"

All Akira had to do was to lift his foot ever so lightly, and Naruto would fall to his death.

Before Akira could do such a thing, he was dead; a kunai plunged through his chest. With a faint groan his eyes glazed over and he fell over the cliff to the sharp rocks in his wake.

Naruto followed suit, stretching out his hand on instinct as he fell. Hinata grabbed his wrist, struggling to keep her balance. Naruto looked up and smiled longingly at Hinata. Hinata stared back until a shadow fell over her and Naruto's face turned grim.

Kabuto smirked above Hinata, and with an effortless kick Hinata and Naruto were off the ledge, spiraling down to the unwelcoming waters.


	29. Shi

Chapter 29: Shi

Almost to thirty!

Senryu: Hello again. Eighth grade is such a drag. Anyways PLEASE READ THIS. I worked hard on this chapter because two (not one but two) people die. I would VERY much appreciate it if u guys (n girls) would review on whether they should live r not. Since this story is for u people out there, whether they live or not depends on which scenario gets the most votes.

Shiirya: In case that was confusing: people vote for death they die. People vote for lifethey live. Now lets get on with the chapter!!!

Senryu: For the billionth time I DON"T OWN NARUTO!! And thx. To: StarNakamoto, Luna Forest, n nejitenfan for the reviews. Now on to the story!

Senryu: Ok. This chapter's name is Shi, which (I think plz tell me if I'm wrong.) means death. Sorry if this story seems more like a tragedy but I'm good with writing tragedy so here you go.

Ryuku molded his chakra into a flame ball, hurling it at the Uchiha. Sakura watched the fight in horror, her eyes barely able to keep up. "How…did he just create fire…?"Nina nodded, still crying a little. "It's…his ability." Sakura wiped the little girl's eyes. "A-…ability?"

Nina took a deep breath before continuing.

"Everyone in our clan has an unique ability. It's…sort of like a blood line trait. –sniff- but everyone's ability is different."

"So he can create fire at will?"

She nodded.

Sasuke swung his sword again, slashing Ryuku across the chest. The boy held his burning chest and formed a fire based whip, giving the Uchiha an ugly wound across the cheek. Ryuku snapped the whip again, snatching Sasuke's sword and flinging it carelessly behind him.

"Nina?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke managed to grab the fire whip in his hands, letting it slowly burn through his flesh. He spun at Ryuku, curse seal fully activated.

The boy didn't stand a chance.

Sasuke slashed him across the face with his curse seal claws, making Ryuku spiral to the ground.

"What is your ability…Nina…?"

"–Silence-"

Ryuku stuggled up and threw a fire ball at Sasuke. He was too late though. Sasuke held his sword in his burnt hands, smirking triumphantly. The two shinobi ran at each other again.

"Nina…?"

Nina started to cry once again.

"My…ability…it's more like a curse."

Sakura sat there, surprised.

"A…curse…?"

Back and forth they slashed, clawed, snapped, and bit. Both boys looked like they would collapse and bleed to death at any second.

"My curse…I have random visions about the…future…"

Sakura stared in amazement.

"So…you're a seer?! That's amazing…! How can that be a curse?"

Nina was now crying hysterically, staring sadly at her brother.

"The future…isn't always a joyful place."

Ryuku snapped his whip at Sasuke, wrapping the fire around his neck. He was slowly chocking and burning him to death all at once. 'If I can keep the flames to his neck Sasuke wouldn't last another minute.' Sasuke struggled for a breath, the fire eating at his wind pipe. 'I'm not going to last much longer…' He raised the sword, the whip still burning away his neck.

Nina turned away from the battle, tears flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"By the end of this battle…-cry-…my-my brother…will…die …"

Sakura stared at the girl crying in her arms.

"N-no…that…can't…"

Sasuke screamed, taking his last breath. He accelerated the sword, stabbing Ryuku straight through his blood stained chest before the boy even knew what hit him. Ryuku just stared at the sword through his chest, practically dripping with his own blood, before his eyes slowly unfocused. Sasuke took back his sword, and fell to the floor, slowly dying and coughing up puddles of his own blood.

Sakura was now up, running to Ryuku's bloody figure on the floor, her tears long forgotten.

"This can't be right…"

Nina just stood there.

"This…is the future."

"I'll change the future!!!...I…can save him…" Sakura cried. " I-…I have to…"

Nina stared at Sakura and started crying again, mumbling something that Sakura did not hear.


	30. Sasuke’s reason

Chapter 30- Sasuke's reason

Senryu- GYAAAAAAA! I DID SASUSAKU… I did sasusaku…I can't believe myself…think Sasuke hate…I HATE SASUKE….it's not working nooooooo.

Shiirya: We don't own Naruto…please review…enjoy…

Senryu: Hope u like the chapter…

Shiirya: You Tragedy fanatic. Couldn't just let everyone live and be happy could you?

Senryu: No. You guys wanted a reason why Sasuke wanted Sakura so much? I gave you one.

Shiirya: Here is the story. Till' next time nya.

Senryu: Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino and Haku ran through the empty corridors with Yuka and Tonton. After what seemed an eternity, the two animals finally stopped next to two bodies. Neji and Tenten were before Ino and Haku, still wrapped in each others arms, and shivering uncontrollably. Ino stared, barely breathing herself. "Neji and Tenten…? Tenten…?! How…What wrong with them…?"

Haku kneeled beside Tenten, feeling her forehead... "…It's poison..."

Ino stared at him. "…But you're a medical ninja…you can heal them right…?" We finally found Tenten after all this time…she can't die…

"Hn…I-Ino…"

Tenten slowly let her eyes open.

"Tenten…you're alive…what happened to you and Neji…?"

" Ino….you have to listen. Sakura…she's in danger…it's a trap." Tenten coughed up some blood. "Sasuke wants Naruto, and Hinata dead…But more then life itself…he wants Sakura…He going to kill her…."

Ino sat there for a few seconds, attempting to translate what Tenten had said. She stood up and ran over to Tonton. "Tonton, you have to take me to Sakura." As soon as the pig had the scent they were off.

'This can't be real…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared at Sakura, hate burning in his eyes. If that bastard hadn't gotten in the way she would have been dead. He felt his neck, the chakra healing the burns to the last cell. 'This has to end.'

Sasuke summoned the strength to stand, his sword forgotten…

Nina stared at the Uchiha, slowly working his way to Sakura.

"He-He's alive…impossible… Sakura!"

Too late…when Sakura looked up, there was Sasuke, kunai drawn.

Before Sasuke could even say anything, Sakura tackled him to the floor in a death grip, protecting Ryuku who was still slightly alive. "Leave him alone…Why do you want to kill him anyway?!" Sasuke stared at the girl crying into his chest; she looked even more beautiful then before.

Focus.

"I don't care about him…it's you I want dead."

Sakura froze. "Me…"

"Yes you! You…"

Sakura cried some more, hugging Sasuke tighter. "Tell me why…and I'll get off." Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes. He could kill me right now if he wanted to. He's holding back.

Sasuke was now staring at the ceiling. "That night I left Konoha, you said you loved me…I should have finished you then, but I just left, thinking I was done with you…"

"You're avoiding the question…"

Sasuke laughed. "You still don't get it?" He sighed " I love you…You of all people. I'm in love with a weakling…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, he was actually crying. "You look so confused."

"I'm an Avenger Sakura! (His excuse for everything) I don't have time for weaklings, or Love!! If I kill you these feeling will go away. If you die I can finally get back to my brother."  
"Why can't you just forget about him?"

Sasuke broke his arm free of Sakura's embrace. He shakily raised the kunai.

Sakura smiled into his chest. "Go ahead…kill me…but is this really what you want…?"

Sasuke held the kunai tighter.

'Kill her…'

And he swung the kunai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto held the unconscious Hinata in his hands as he swam to shore.

The two had managed to dodge the rocks on the way down, but Hinata had hit the water, hard. Furthermore, Naruto was on the brink of blacking out from exhaustion.

"Naruto…"

Naruto felt something grab his foot under the water. Before he could take another breath, he and Hinata were being dragged under. Shikamaru, Mikomi, Akamaru, and Kiba stared at him underwater. They silently resurfaced.

Kiba stared at the ship. "Don't make a sound. The ship was taken over by Sasuke's thugs."

Naruto stared too. "What are we going to do?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Here's the plan…"


	31. The Finish

Tenten's Hero

Chapter 31- The Finish

Senryu52809 and Shiirya the fox.

Senryu: Yes this is the end of Tenten's hero. Sorry that I didn't warn you but I wasn't expecting to end it in one chapter so here you go.

Shiirya: You guys have been great, and we actually made it to one hundred reviews!

Senryu: I'm gonna miss this story…It was so much fun to write. Sasuke went from evil bastard to innocent boyfriend…I'm confused…

Shiirya: Notice how this story ended up being every pairing but NEJIxTENTEN

Senryu: yeah, sorry about that…it was originally Neji and Tenten…

Shiirya: You even had Inox OC…

Senryu: Just do the damn disclaimer.

Shiirya: We do not own Naruto. Now we present to you…

Senryu: the closing chapter…

Shiirya: To Tenten's hero!

Senryu: Till' next time, Sayonara!

_-Senryu52809 and Shiirya the Fox_

The kunai clanged to the floor beside Sakura's shoulder. She smiled into Sasuke's chest. "Sakura…"

"Yeah…?"

"You know I can't go back to Konoha...?"

"S-Sasuke…but-"

"I'm a wanted criminal now, I can't go back..."

Sakura griped him a little tighter. "Please, you can't leave again…I'll stay here, with you." She started crying a little. "You… can't go…"

Sasuke smiled a little. Then he raised his hand to Sakura's neck. "I can't let you do that." With a swift hit to her pressure point, Sakura fell into his chest, unconscious. Sasuke sighed to himself and stood up, holding Sakura in his hands. This was just like the night he left Konoha. He smirked; there was one difference though…This time she knew how he felt. Sasuke placed the girl on the floor, and gently placed his lips against hers, kissing Sakura and slipping his tongue into her mouth. He couldn't tear Sakura away from Konoha; she shouldn't have to sit in the dark like he did. Sakura had a future to be fulfilled. When Sasuke joined up with Orochimaru he sealed his fate, he can't make Sakura make the same mistake he did. Even if it means both of them will suffer. Sasuke stood up, leaving Sakura's figure on the floor.

"I'll see you again…I promise…"

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura twitched a little; her head was pounding, painfully. "…Sasuke…?"

"…Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes. Before her were Neji and Tenten, with a small sparrow sleeping in Tenten's lap. They were back on the boat. She looked at the two. "…Tenten…?! You're alive…"

Tenten blushed. "Yeah, Shinji and Neji found me… and Haku saved Neji and me…and were okay…so what about you?"

She nodded.

"That's good. Ino was really worried; she found you unconscious in a room with blood anywhere…"

A memory flashed through Sakura's mind. "Where's Sasuke…?"

Neji sighed. "We searched the castle but there was no sign of him. All we found was this…" In the Hyuuga's hands lay a black Konoha forehead protector with a line going through it. "That's…Sasuke's…" Sakura took it and cradled it in her hands.

Naruto and Hinata ran up to Sakura, smiling.

…and holding hands…

"Sa…Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura you finally woke up! You feel okay?"

Sakura nodded, hiding the forehead protector from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto did a devious grin. "You missed it! Neji and Tenten were kissing! Then they were all lovey and Neji picked Tenten up my the waist and-"

Naruto received a whack from a crimson Neji and Tenten.

"Baka!"

"Naruto…!!!"

Tenten grinned. "In that case Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek. Then she turned red and blacked out for a couple of minutes; then when she woke up she kissed him back on the lips!"

"…"

"No-no that was just um…a …"

"Don't deny it Naruto…" Tenten laughed.

Neji had apparently not heard of this…"Hinata-sama's dating Naruto…? Then that would make him…my cousin… in law…"

-Silence-

Sakura smiled at her friends and stared at the tiny castle lying across the horizon. On the back of the forehead protector there was a small "Thank you" scratched into the metal. She put her hands on her lips. "I love you too…Sasuke-kun"

Kiba was next to run over to Sakura, followed by Akamaru, Mikomi, and Tonton who pounced on her lap.

"So you're finally awake? Feel okay? You missed it, Neji and Tenten and Naruto and Hinata were kissing to no end! Then Ino and Haku came really close but-"

Sakura laughed. "Ino and Haku…? I thought it was a kiss on the cheek Naruto…?"

Kiba received six death glares from six cherry red shinobi as Shikamaru, Ino, and Haku came into the room.

Ino smiled. "You okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Yea…I guess so."

"That's a relief. This team has been crazy ever since we boarded this ship. You heard about Naruto and Hinata?"

Sakura giggled a little.

Shikamaru came over. "Good thing you're awake, we're going to reach Nami by tomorrow evening."

Haku smiled. "Yeah, Tsunade, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Shinji (human), and Yoh are going to meet us there."

Tenten smiled. "I still can't believe that you guys ran into Shinji, I thought he died…"

Naruto was in an angst corner. "Have you all forgotten…? We kidnapped the Hokage's pig remember? Tsunade is gonna kill us…"

Sakura smiled a little. " At least we can go home now…"


End file.
